Desenterrando El Pasado
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Cap14. "Principio". Actualizado el 19/07/2013.
1. Prioridad: La Familia

_¡Hello Everybody!_

_Aquí les dejo otro KakaAnko. _

_Desenterrando el pasado__: es patrocinado por la extensa imaginación de su servidora._

_Naruto__: no es de mi propiedad sino del ilustre creador __Kishimoto__, no obstante, esta history es de mi pertenencia._

_A continuación…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Prioridad: La Familia**_

Sol radiante en Konoha…

Niños juegan en el parque, sus rostros reflejan alegría y sus labios dibujan una juguetona pero sana sonrisa. Dos niños en especial, cabellera de color morada y ojos negros; la niña aproximadamente de unos seis años, llevaba flequillos echados a un lado pero la brisa los movía al compás de su preferencia, vestía una mini falda rosada y una polera blanca y, por supuesto las sandalias ninjas. El niño de tres años y medio, vestía un pantalón marrón claro, polera azul oscuro y las sandalias ninjas; seguía a su hermana mientras corría con su pequeño osito blanco.

Una mujer vestida con un vestido morado haciendo juego con su pelo que lo tenía suelto, pero echado todos al lado izquierdo, se acercó a ellos sonriente. El pequeño la abrazó y ella le acarició el pelo. La niña se aproximó, luego sonrió.

Los niños se apartaron y siguieron corriendo.

La mujer giró encontrándose frente a ella a su mejor amiga.

**-"Hola Kurenai"-** saludó ella.

**-"¿Cómo estás Anko?"-** preguntó Kurenai quien agarraba de la mano a un niño de siete años. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo vino.

**-"Bien"-** murmuró la peli morada y su mirada se dirigió al niño **–"Hola Hiroshi ¿cómo estás?"- **

**-"Bien, gracias"- **

**-"Me alegro"-** dijo sonriente.

**-"Tenía tiempo que no te veía"-** siseó Kurenai.

**-"Tienes razón"- **

**-"Hiroshi, ve a jugar con Asumi y koishi"- **

**-"Sí madre"-** él dijo y se marchó corriendo.

Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en una banca mientras observaba a sus hijos.

**-"¿Y cómo va tu equipo?..."-** preguntó Anko y añadió **–"He escuchado que han mejorado"-**

**-"El entrenamiento que sobre llevamos ha sido un poco difícil pero se acostumbraron"- **

**-"Ya veo"- **

**-"¿Qué hay de ti?... Desde que abandonaste tu rango casi no te veo"-**

**-"Ahora mi prioridad es mi familia, mis hijos"- **

**-"¿Y no extrañas patear traseros?"- **

**-"De hecho sí, pero si vuelvo a ser una kunoichi mis hijos serían el blanco perfecto para acabar conmigo, son mi debilidad. No quiero que algo les pase y, cabe recordar que su padre y yo tenemos muchos enemigos que nos quieren ver muertos"- **

**-"Entiendo"- **

**-"Hemos mantenido a nuestros hijos al margen de todo, sin embargo tanto Asumi como koishi sueñan ser ninjas al igual que su padre"- **

**-"¿No les has hablado sobre tu vida?"- **

**-"No, prefiero que crean que su madre es una civil como cualquier otra, si llegan a descubrirlo tendría como única alternativa decirle todo incluyendo"-** su mano automáticamente posó en su hombro izquierdo –"**La marca de maldición y el por qué recorre en sus venas ese maldito poder. Algún día tendré que contarles sobre mi pasado y eso será cuando tengan edad suficiente para entender"- **

**-"Ciertamente tienes razón. Por ahora ellos no comprenderían… Sin embargo, no entiendo el por qué decidiste renunciar, digo, Kakashi aceptó tu decisión por qué razón"- **

**-"Al principio, él no estaba de acuerdo con mi elección"-** Anko respondió e hizo una pausa mirando al suelo.

.-

_**-Flash back-**_

Anko se dirigía a la Torre Hokage muy decidida, en ese tiempo Asumi tenía un año y fue víctima de un atentado la había dejado cuidando a una enfermera y un ninja renegado quería matarla, si Anko no hubiera llegado a tiempo eso podría haber sucedido. Intento de asesinato que Kakashi nunca se enteró. Su hija es su mayor prioridad aunque tuviera que renunciar a su vida ninja.

**-"Lady Tsunade, necesito hablar con usted si es posible"-** dijo Anko.

**-"Por supuesto Anko ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?"**- preguntó la Hokage mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

**-"Renunciaré"- **

La rubia escupió el sorbo de té que aún no había tragado **-"¿Renunciar?... ¿A qué te refieres?"- **

**-"Dejaré la vida ninja, desde ahora seré una civil normal con una vida normal"- **

**-"No hay forma de convencerte ¿Verdad?"- **

**-"No, ya tomé mi decisión"- **

Tsunade suspiró **–"Si es tu elección la acepto, lamento perder una de mis mejores jounins… Entiendo por qué lo haces y no te preocupes, ahora ella necesita a su madre, te necesita"- **

**-"Gracias por entender"-** dijo la kunoichi, bueno ex- kunoichi, ya renunció ¿O no?

Al salir de la oficina se encontró a Kakashi que la esperaba ahí parado apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared, la miró desaprobadoramente.

**-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-** le preguntó con severidad.

**-"Necesito estar cerca de mi hija"- **

**-"Nuestra hija"- **

**-"¿Me estabas espiando?"- **

**-"No, ella también es mi prioridad, pero renunciar a todo lo que has logrado, no se me hace justo. Yo también lo haría, pero tú has luchado más por tus sueños como para echarlos a un lado"- **

**-"Quizás porque es una manera de olvidar mi pasado"-**

**-"Es un escape sin sentido"- **dijo él con rigidez.

**-"Puede que tengas razón, pero ya tomé mi decisión"- **

Él suspiró.

_**-Flash back-**_

.-

**-"Tres semanas atrás, Asumi despertó el sharingan cuando apenas dormía, sólo tiene seis años y no es común que a esa edad suceda. El mismo Kakashi está sorprendido y le está enseñando a controlar su poder. Yo no sé qué pensar, temo que el sello maldito despierte también y si eso ocurre tendré que intervenir para sellarlo"**- se detuvo, luego cerró los ojos y pensó **–"Antes que él regrese a la aldea"-** Anko cerró los puños tan fuertes que sus manos temblaban **–"Orochimaru"- **susurró con odio. Luego sintió una pequeña mano sobre las suyas. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Koishi sonreírle.

**-"Mami, ta tlite"-** preguntó el pequeño.

**-"No mi amor. No estoy triste"-** le dijo con dulzura **–"Y ¿Dónde está Otto?"-**

**-"Asumi lo tene"**- dijo señalando a su hermana.

El pequeño bostezó y se estrujó los ojos.

**-"¿Tienes hambre?"-** Anko le preguntó.

Koishi asiento.

Anko sonrió y se puso de pie al igual que Kurenai.

**-"Conozco un restaurante que inauguraron ayer"-** dijo Kurenai **–"Podemos ir"- **

**-"Me parece bien"-** respondió Anko.

La peli morada tomó a su hijo de la mano y empezaron a caminar, Kurenai al lado de ella mientras los otros dos niños iban delante jugando con Otto.

.-

Entre los árboles, un par de ninjas se encontraban escondidos espiando a ambas mujeres y a los niños.

**-"¿Estás seguro que son ellos?"-** le preguntó uno al otro.

**-"Sí, los dos niños de pelo morado son los hijos de Kakashi Hatake"-**

**-"¿Y la madre?"- **

**-"Sólo es una civil, no es peligrosa pero la otra mujer sí lo es, se nota que es una kunoichi"- **

**-"¿Cuál es el plan?"- **

**-"Esperaremos el momento oportuno, nuestro trabajo es llevarle esos niños y cumpliremos nuestra misión"- **

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Pues…<em>

_**Otto**__ es un osito de felpa, aunque creo que en la narración se describe lo que es… el amigo esponjoso de Koishi._

_Asumi Hatake y koishi Hatake__ ¡Qué lindo suenan!_

_Próximo Capítulo__: __**Pesadillas.**_

_Resumen__: Asumi tendrá unas pesadillas no muy agradables, vivirá momentos de miedo (terror), y verá un temible hombre en sus sueños._

_No se lo pierdan…_


	2. Pesadillas

_Hi!_

_La tardanza no es una de mis cualidades pero los estudios están primero que todo…_

_Capítulo dos: "__**Pesadillas**__"_

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente…<em>

_Entre los árboles, un par de ninjas se encontraban escondidos espiando a ambas mujeres y a los niños._

_**-"¿Estás seguro que son ellos?"-**__ le preguntó uno al otro._

_**-"Sí, los dos niños de pelo morado son los hijos de Kakashi Hatake"-**_

_**-"¿Y la madre?"- **_

_**-"Sólo es una civil, no es peligrosa pero la otra mujer sí lo es, se nota que es una kunoichi"- **_

_**-"¿Cuál es el plan?"- **_

_**-"Esperaremos el momento oportuno, nuestro trabajo es llevarle esos niños y cumpliremos nuestra misión"- **_

* * *

><p>Atardeció…<p>

Luego de pasarse toda la tarde juntas se despidieron ya que Kurenai tenía una misión de espionaje y debía llevar a Hiroshi con su padre Asuma, por su parte, Anko se dirigía hacia su casa; no obstante, mecánicamente se había detenido frente a la tienda de armas, mientras sus ojos observaban a los niños su mente estaba en otra cosa…

**-"**_**Cómo**__**me gustaría volver a patear traseros**_**"- ** pensó con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en sus labios, suspiró **–"Lástima"-** susurró desanimada. Miró adelante, frente a ella estaba él y por instinto sonrió.

**-"Padre"-** susurró Asumi y corrió hacia él.

Kakashi se bajó y la abrazó **–"¿Te portaste bien?"-** preguntó acariciándole su pelo.

**-"Sí"- **

**-"¿Y tu hermano?"- **

**-"Sí"- **

El shinobi sonrió cerrando su ojo visible. Koishi se quedó observándolo sin moverse de su lugar. Anko se aproximó a él –"**Dale un abrazo a tu padre"- **le dijo con ternura.

Koishi corrió a abrazarlo, Kakashi lo abrazó y él comenzó a llorar.

**-"Te extrañaron mucho"-** dijo Anko –"**Tres días sin verte para ellos es mucho tiempo"- **

**-"No llores ¿Sí?"**- le susurró al nene entretanto le secaba las lágrimas. Kakashi y Anko se miraron directamente a los ojos los cuales se iluminaron como la primera vez que se enamoraron.

Kakashi se levantó cargando a Koishi en sus brazos, con una mano tomó a Asumi de la mano y Anko le tomó la otra mano, luego se dirigieron a casa.

**-"No cabe duda, ellos son"-** dijo el ninja enmascarado a su compañero.

**-"¿Cuándo ejecutaremos el plan?"- **

**-"No seas impaciente"- **

Anocheció…

Kakashi estaba recostado en la cama teniendo la parte superior del cuerpo descubierto mostrando su atractivo, musculoso y perfecto cuerpo. De pronto, Anko entró en la habitación.

**-"¿Están dormidos?"-** él preguntó.

**-"Efectivamente"-** respondió ella tomando asiento en la cama.

**-"Entonces…"- **

**-"¿Qué?"-** preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

É la abrazó por detrás tirando de ella en su regazo, luego comenzó a besarle el cuello.

**-"¿Tú me extrañaste?"-** le preguntó a Anko.

**-"Conoces la respuesta"-** ella contestó sonriente. Ella giró un poco para estar frente a él y lo besó, beso que Kakashi profundizó con tanta pasión, corriendo sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas, mordisqueándose y halándose los labios suavemente que pareciera como si quisieran comérselos.

Rompieron el beso.

**-"Te amo"-** él susurró en su oído mientras le besaba el cuello y a la vez le bajaba el tirante del vestido. Se dejaron llevar por completo entre besos y caricias apasionadas. Ella delineaba con sus dedos la espalda de él entretanto él rozaba con los labios su mejilla. Él se deshizo del vestido, luego bajó a su vientre besando el perfecto cuerpo de ella que a pesar de haber dejado atrás la vida ninja y tener dos hijos ha mantenido su cuerpo esbelto, tal cual la caracteriza, el que muchas mujeres envidian y el que la mayoría de los hombres anhelan poseer para pasar el rato.

Nuevamente subió de la misma forma que bajó, entonces penetró en ella lentamente haciendo presión para sentirla, soltando ella un leve gemido. Besó su boca con pasión y deseo intensificando el ahogo placer de dos cuerpos sumergidos en el intenso calor recorriéndolos, uniéndose voluntariamente, presionando sus labios hasta lo que su respiración aguante. Sin debilitar el beso, él le tomó las manos entrelazando sus dedos entre sí y las apretó. Sus respiraciones agitadas y la sensación de ser uno mismo, una sola piel mientras los niños dormían tranquilamente, según ellos.

.-

En la habitación de Asumi…

Ella comenzó a sudar dormida y su respiración se agitó. El cuarto se sentía extraño, como si alguien la estuvieran observando.

Entre sueños…

_La pequeña de cabellos morados y ojos negros se encontraba caminando feliz en un bosque, ella veía a sus padres sonreírle pero luego desaparecieron. Llorando corrió a buscarlos, sus piernas las sentía cansadas y cayó de rodillas sollozando. Después miró más adelante la espalda de un hombre alto, con una contextura delgada, el cabello negro y largo que cubría parte de su espalda._

_Se levantó con timidez y por curiosidad se acercó a él. Por todo su cuerpo recorrió una sensación de terror, miedo y sus piernas dejaron de caminar paralizándose detrás de él. Ese hombre dio la vuelta, sonrió malévolamente convirtiéndose luego en una serpiente e inmediatamente la rodeó._

_Ella estaba asustada, mecánicamente se llevó un dedo en la boca y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar._

_**-"Hola Asumi**__"- susurró la serpiente __**–"Mira adelante"-**__ le dijo a la pequeña, acto que ella hizo._

_Delante vio a sus padres gritándole que se fuera del lugar. El hombre ya descrito atravesó una katana en el corazón a Kakashi y él cayó, en seguida la atravesó en el pecho de Anko y antes de ésta caer la atrapó, luego mantuvo el filo del arma en el cuello de Anko._

_**-"¿Qué sucede pequeña?"-**__ le preguntó el reptil __**–"¿Estás asustada?"-**__ rió a carcajadas __**–"Mira lo que hago con tu madre"- **_

_El filo cortó la garganta de su madre cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi sangrando. De los ojos de la niña las lágrimas brotaron y comenzó a gritar. _

.-

En la habitación de los mayores…

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en la cama apoyando su cuerpo en la almohada mientras abrazaba a Anko que estaba también sentada apoyando su espalda en el pecho de su esposo. La sábana cubría las partes esenciales de ambos. Él le acarició la pierna que ella mantenía doblada, a continuación la tomó y la rozó con un beso.

**-"¿Recuerdas cuando nos enamoramos?"-** Kakashi le preguntó.

**-"¿Cómo olvidarlo?...fue el día más extraño, pero hermoso"-** ella respondió e inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

**-"Es verdad"-** él susurró.

Se besaron.

Gritos leves provenían de la otra habitación.

**-"¿Escuchaste eso?"-** preguntó Anko.

**-"¿Escuchar qué?"-** dijo y la volvió a besar.

Ella escuchó nuevamente los gritos y rompió el beso **–"¿No escuchas eso?"-**

Kakashi agudizó su oído.

**-"ASUMI"-** dijeron al unísono. Rápidamente se levantaron de la cama, Kakashi se puso el pantalón y Anko la bata y salieron corriendo a ver lo que pasaba.

Al llegar al cuarto, Asumi lloraba dormida. Anko se acercó, se sentó en la cama e intentó despertarla pero no sucedía, estaba atrapada en su propio ¿sueño?

**-"Está ardiendo en fiebre"**- le dijo Anko.

Kakashi también se sentó y le levantó el párpado derecho **–"Está atrapada como en un tipo de genjutsu"**- susurró. A continuación colocó dos dedos en la frente de Asumi **–"**_**Dispersión**_**"-**

La niña despertó sollozando e inmediatamente abrazó a Kakashi temblando y sudorosa. Él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y miró a Anko.

Ambos sintieron una presencia conocida parada en la puerta, giraron y vieron a Koishi estrujándose los ojos con Otto en sus brazos.

**-"Mi amor ¿Qué haces despierto?"- **le preguntó Anko a Koishi mientras caminaba hacia él. Lo cargó y se marchó con él.

Minutos después, Anko volvió a la habitación. Kakashi trataba que Asumi durmiera sin embargo ella no conciliaba el sueño, estaba horrorizada, aterrada y no es para menos. Anko intentó dormirla y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

-"**Regresemos a la habitación"-** sugirió Kakashi.

Ella asintió. Arropó a la pequeña y al levantarse de la cama alguien sostuvo su mano. Miró quién era, Asumi apretó fuerte la mano, no quería que ninguno de los dos se marchara.

Anko miró a Kakashi y él se encogió de hombros.

**-"¿Qué pasa mi amor?"-** ella preguntó a la niña.

**-"Tengo miedo, un hombre estuvo ahí parado"-** dijo Asumi llorando señalando con el dedo hacia un rincón.

**-"Cariño ¿Qué hombre?"-** preguntó Kakashi tomando asiento a su lado.

**-"Un hombre alto, cuando cerré los ojos ya era una serpiente"- **

**-"¿Serpiente?... ¿Acaso será?..."-** susurró Anko y abrió los ojos incrédula.

**-"¿Qué soñaste?"-** él interrogó.

**-"Como él los mataba"-** dijo entre sollozos **–"No quiero que eso pase"-** abrazó nuevamente a Kakashi.

**-"Eso no pasará"- **murmuró Anko tomando asiento junto a ambos y frotó la espalda de la niña.

**-"Sólo fue una pesadilla ¿Sí?"-** susurró Kakashi con ternura.

Asumi asintió.

Kakashi se levantó con ella entre sus brazos y empezó a mecerla para calmarla un poco. Con sus pequeños brazos ella rodeó el cuello de él. Entretanto Anko estaba preocupada por lo que dijo la niña, teme que Orochimaru vuelva a hacer daño utilizando a los niños.

_**-"A pesar de todo sigue lastimándome"-**_ bajó la mirada y cerró los puños –"_**No ellos**_**"- **

**-"No va a pasar nada"-** le dijo Kakashi a Anko **–"No te preocupes"- **

El jounin salió de la habitación con la niña en brazos.

Minutos después…

Asumi dormía tranquilamente en la cama de sus padres boca abajo, el jounin se encontraba a su lado recostado acariciándole el pelo, luego le rozó con un beso la mejilla.

**-"**_**Es tan pequeña, frágil e inocente**_**"-** se dijo a sí mismo. Su mirada se volvió más impenetrable de lo normal al ver a su hija llorar y no ser capaz de evitarle el miedo que pasó hace un rato.

Anko entró al cuarto y se acostó al lado de Asumi.

-**"¿Estás bien?"**- él preguntó.

**-"Sí"-** ella respondió.

El shinobi colocó una mano en la mejilla de Anko.

**-"Si algo les pasa no lo resistiría"-** dijo la mujer.

**-"Escúchame, prometo protegerlos con mi propia vida. No permitiré que alguien los lastime"- **

**-"Gracias"- **

* * *

><p><em>¿Opinión, sugerencia?<em>

_Se acepta todo tipo de críticas…_

_El próximo capítulo estará más emocionante, me tomaré mi tiempo terminarla, no sé cuánto dure pero sólo esperen…_

_See You Later…!_


	3. Entrenamiento

_Bonjour!_

_Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen al ilustre Sr. Kishimoto, creador de la serie Naruto y de los personajes que me encantan Kakashi y Anko..._

_Un episodio de ellos juntos mostrando un sonrojo, un choque de cuerpos y que ella antes de caer él la atrape, o por los menos un beso por accidente no le cuesta crearlo ¿O sí?..._

_¡Dios! ¡Qué tortura!... Al menos mi imaginación no me abandona... jeje..._

.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>_

_**Entrenamiento**_

.-

El sol mañanero es radiante en Konoha, perfecto para ir de paseo y disfrutar de la principal compañía: la familia, sin embargo los Hatake decidieron visitar el bosque a entrenar.

Anko jugaba con Koishi rebotando la pelota, ella vestía una mini anaranjada, una camiseta blanca y por encima, un abrigo también anaranjado, y unas sandalias negras, el pelo lo mantenía recogido cayendo la cola hacia el lado _(como el tiempo transcurrió el pelo de ella es mucho más largo)._

**-Debes esforzarte más**- Anko escuchó a Kakashi decirle a Asumi. Ella bajó la mirada **-¿Por qué ellos?-** se preguntó. Mecánicamente su mano se posó sobre la marca maldita –**Deseé que Asumi no posea esta cosa, pero esto forma parte de mí y ahora de ella...Debe lidiar con la marca y el sharingan, es demasiado poder para una pequeña de 6 años, ¿qué puedo hacer...?- **

Koishi lanzó la pelota fuerte y ésta se dirigió hacia el rostro de su madre. Anko la detuvo sin mirarla, Koishi se sorprendió por la velocidad en que ella la atrapó. Ella lo miró, luego le sonrió.

**-¡Koishi!**- pensó **-¿Podría ser que él también...? No, quizás posea el sharingan, pero no la marca- **

**-¡Mami!**- llamó el pequeño estando frente a ella.

Anko parpadeó y le sonrió mientras la acariciaba el pelo –**Vamos-** dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Kakashi instruía a su hija cómo manipular el sharingan. Siendo padre es cariñoso, comprensible, amable pero como sensei es estricto, severo...

-**Intenta controlar todo tu chakra**- le dijo seriamente – **Es difícil pero no imposible, las redes de chakra son manipuladas por decisión del usuario, mantenerlo en equilibrio suele ser complejo...- **

Asumi mantenía posicionadas las manos, los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse.

**-Debes conectarte con el flujo de chakra-** continuó él.

El chakra de su pequeño cuerpo se hizo visible y la rodeó por completo. El flujo de expulsión de chakra se volvió inestable.

**-¡Concéntrate!- **

Anko se apoyó contra un árbol observando el entrenamiento –**Llevan así casi dos semanas-** pensó. La preocupación era evidente en su mirar.

Kakashi y Anko movieron los ojos hacia un punto al sentir una presencia fuera de lo común. Rápidamente, ella tomó de la mano a Koishi y lo haló hacia ella. La marca de maldición impulsó bruscamente en el hombro de Asumi, ella gritó de dolor perdiendo definitivamente el control, los ojos negros se tornaron pálidos, luego cayó al suelo sin sentido.

**-Asumi**- susurró Anko, dio un paso adelante.

**-Quédate donde estás**- dijo Kakashi.

**-Pero...-**

**-Confía en mí- **

Ella sintió, en seguida se arrodilló junto al niño –**Cariño, cuando diga cierra los ojos hazlo ¿sí?-** él asintió con la cabeza.

Un grupo de siete ninjas sin bandas de identificación hicieron presencia.

-**Mami-** atinó el pequeño y abrazó a su madre.

**-Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia-** dijo el más fortachón.

**-¿Qué quieren?-** preguntó Kakashi fríamente.

**-Nosotros venganza, el que nos contrató quien sabe-** respondió.

**-¿Quién los contrató?-** preguntó el jounin.

Él sonrió –**Información clasificada- **

**-Dejen de parlotear y acabemos con esto- **dijo otro ninja totalmente enojado.

Cuatro de ellos se lanzaron contra Kakashi. El peli plata cargó a Asumi y saltó hacia atrás, luego observó cómo Anko era rodeada por los tres restantes y Koishi horrorizado.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-** preguntó a Anko uno de ellos sonriendo con malicia.

Anko se levantó dibujando en su rostro una sabia e interesante sonrisa –**Nunca subestimen a su oponente-** les dijo – **Koishi cierra los ojos, esto se pondrá interesante**- él hizo lo pedido.

Los tres shinobis rieron.

**-Después de tanto tiempo patearé traseros-** susurró Anko.

Por su parte, Kakashi acomodó a su hija apoyando su pequeño cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol. A continuación sacó un kunai de la bolsa.

Ellos se lanzaron, Kakashi los detuvo con un ágil movimiento y derrotó a uno con gran facilidad. Sonrió, velozmente pasó entre ellos y posicionó una mano –**Arte ninja-** susurró. Los papeles bomba que había puesto al cruzar entre ellos explotaron cayendo al suelo heridos. Luego miró a ver cómo le iba a Anko y pues... le deslizó una gotita estilo animé **-¿Por qué mi esposa tiene que usar la agresión?-** se preguntó mientras miraba cómo aprisiona a sus enemigos con pequeñas serpientes. Ellos intentan librarse, pero ellas aprietan cada vez más casi ahogándolos.

Anko agarró del cuello a uno **-¿Quién** **los envió?... ¡Responde!-** le gritó.

-**No contestaré**- respondió.

**-Bien, conozco una manera más divertida de hacerte confesar- **murmuró. Entonces sin soltarlo lo estrelló contra un árbol con una fuerza considerable –**Tus compañeros no podrán ayudarte-** sus serpientes los estrangularon **-¿Quieres terminar como ellos?**-

Kakashi suspiró y tomó a Asumi entre sus brazos, en seguida caminó hacia ella desanimado –**Pasar mucho tiempo con Ibiki no aprendes nada bueno- **

**-Oh! Vamos cariño-** sonrió cerrando los ojos – **¿En qué estaba?... Ah! sí-** suspiró **-¿Quién fue el imbécil que los contrató?-** preguntó.

**-No tengo la menor idea-**

**-¿Seguro?-**

**-Sí, lo juro- **

Anko lo soltó, no obstante las serpientes lo mantenían atrapado **-¿Sabes?-** posó las manos sobre sus propias caderas – **Por tu cuerpo corre un veneno peligroso, produce daños severos al cuerpo. Este veneno inmoviliza los órganos vitales en simples minutos ocasionando la muerte instantáneamente... Si no me ayudas no puedo ayudarte, así de sencillo...- **

**-Es buena-** pensó Kakashi.

**-Poco a poco irás sintiendo que te asfixias- **continuó Anko –**Empezarás a sangrar y otros síntomas que no recuerdo porque los enemigos a quienes lo he probado no duran mucho tiempo... con vida...- **

Él se horrorizó – **En una mochila está el pergamino que nos entregaron, en ningún momento vimos su rostro... Todo está escrito en ese pergamino, las órdenes fueron indirectas, nunca tuvimos contacto físico con él, es todo lo que sé lo juro...**-

**-Así está mejor**- dijo Anko.

**-Por favor ayúdame, no quiero morir- **

Anko sonrió – **Me olvidé por completo decir que las mordidas de mis serpientes no son venenosas- **

**-Me engañaste**-

**-No del todo**- respondió – **Dije que morirás, pero no de ese modo, más bien de éste-** en un movimiento repentino le atravesó el estómago con un kunai, luego ella tomó la mochila y sacó el pergamino.

**-Mami ¿puedo ver?-** preguntó Koishi.

**-Sí cariño**- respondió acercándose a él.

Koishi miró todo su alrededor sangre y muertos -**¿Papi derrotó a los malos?-**

Anko asintió –**Papi los derrotó solo- **

Kakashi se desconcertó por la respuesta de ella –**Anko tú...-**

**-No importa**- dijo contenta.

**-Pero...-**

**-Tomé esta decisión y no me arrepiento-** le regaló una sincera sonrisa – **Tengo una familia maravillosa de la cual estoy orgullosa- **

.-

Llegada la noche, Kakashi se encontraba en la habitación de Asumi conversando.

-**No soy tan buena-** dijo ella.

**-Necesitas entrenar, no es sencillo controlar esa habilidad- **respondió el peli plata.

**-Puedo intentarlo-** intentó concentrar su chakra.

Kakashi posó una mano sobre la cabecita de Asumi – **Descansa, mañana continuaremos- **

Ella asintió. Él se levantó y caminó directo a la puerta **-¡Padre!-** él giró –**Quiero ser tan fuerte y valiente como tú- **

Kakashi sonrió.

En la habitación de los mayores, Anko abrió el cajón del bureau y tomó la banda ninja que le recuerda ser ninja de la Hoja. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, pero ésta era triste. De repente, sintió la presencia de Kakashi acercarse y rápidamente la colocó devuelta al cajón, entonces se acostó de lado en la cama.

Él se recostó a su lado abrazándola -**¿En qué piensas?- **

**-Nada importante-** respondió recuperando su alegría – **¿Y Asumi?- **

**-Dormida al igual que Koishi-** dijo y añadió - **¿Por qué le mentiste?-**

Anko entristeció –**No quiero verlos heridos... temo que quizás no pueda defenderlos-**

**-Eres un ninja de la Hoja-** le recordó –**La mejor kunoichi con habilidades asombrosas- **

**-Eso quedó en mi pasado-**

**-Hoy demostraste lo contrario, te veías feliz- **

**-Puede que tengas razón-** susurró aún más triste –**Pero...-**

**-Anko mírame**- ella se giró hacia él –**Yo estoy contigo a tu lado y ahí permaneceré ¿de acuerdo?-** ella asintió –**te amo-** susurró, entonces besó sus labios –**Pase lo que pase somos uno- **

* * *

><p><em>Deliro por esta pareja, son perfectos el uno para el otro...<em>

_Polos opuestos, pero qué importa son lindos juntos..._

_¡Kishimoto aún espero! Crea el episodio... _

_De aquí a que lo realice muero y resucito tres veces y puedo adivinar que no lo hace... Hay que darle un pequeño empujoncito... aunque sea un roce de cuerpos, me explico, ambos se crucen por el lado y se miren de reojo ¡Sólo eso por lo menos!..._

_Jajaja, espero les haya sido de su agrado este episodio, el próximo se titula: "__**Como en los viejos tiempos**__"... No se lo pueden perder..._


	4. Como en los Viejos Tiempos

_Hello Everybody!_

_Pues, quiero informar que Isi tiene razón en cuanto al nombre de Dani. Por lo tanto, lo he cambiado por Koishi, quizás ahora esté mejor el nombre. Como Dani se escuchaba tan lindo creí que se vería bien en este fic, pero bueno, espero que les parezca mejor Koishi...Aunque se escribe Kouishi, pero suena raro, jeje... _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>_

_**Como En Los Viejos Tiempos**_

.-

A la mañana siguiente...

-**Padre, ¿Ya nos vamos a entrenar?-** preguntó Asumi saltando en la cama de sus padres, mientras Kakashi continúa sentado sobre la cama leyendo el pergamino de los ninjas que acataron ayer.

**-Mm...-** atinó a murmurar.

**-¡Padre!- **llamó la pequeña.

Anko entró a la habitación –**Asumi deja de saltar sobre la cama, tu padre necesita concentrarse- **le dijo.

Asumi puso mala cara y se tiró. Kakashi la miró de reojo y sonrió al verla salir enojada.

**-Es impaciente-** suspiró Anko.

**-Hum... Me recuerda a alguien que conozco-** respondió él.

**-¿Ah Sí?-** se sentó a su lado **-¿A quién?-**

Él la abrazó tirando de ella en su regazo –**A tí-**

**-No lo negaré-** susurró ella.

**-¿No?- **aproximó su rostro al de ella.

**-No-** rozaron sus labios.

**-Mm...-** se besaron.

**-¡Qué asco!-** murmuró Asumi estando parada en la entrada -¿**Por qué tienen que hacer eso?...Voy a vomitar...-**

Los dos se rieron.

**-¡Padre vamos!-**

**-Bien-** se levantó desanimado.

Bajaron a la sala, de repente tocaron a la puerta. Anko la abrió encontrándose a dos Cazadores Especiales Ambu.

**-¿Anko Mitarashi?-** preguntó uno de ellos.

Ella asintió.

**-La Hokage pide su presencia en su despacho-** informó, entonces le pasó un sobre –**Usted y su esposo Kakashi Hatake deben ir ahora- **

Anko frunció el ceño –**Yo no...-**

**-Estaremos ahí- **intervino Kakashi.

Los Ambu asintieron, luego desvanecieron.

Anko cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

**-¿Qué te preocupa?-** Kakashi preguntó.

**-¡Mami!-** llamó Koishi mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

**-Estoy retirada de esto no puedo...- **empezó a decir Anko.

**-Amor no puedes evitarlo- **respondió Kakashi.

**-La razón de no realizar misiones es porque mi deber como madre es proteger a mis hijos...- **bajó la mirada –**No quería decirte, pero cuando Asumi tenía un año estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por un maldito ninja renegado**-

**-¿Qué?- **él no creía qué escuchaban sus oídos.

**-Llegué** **en el momento justo, unos minutos más y la hubiera encontrado...- **apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada –**Muerta...**-

**-¿Por qué callaste hasta ahora?- **

**-No quería que te preocuparas-** respondió –**Perdóname por ocultarlo- **

Kakashi la abrazó fuerte –**No tengo nada que perdonarte, hiciste lo correcto- **

Ella se apartó –**En unos días Asumi cumplirá siete años, la inscribiré en la academia**-

El jounin asintió –**Vamos, la Hokage nos espera**-

.-

-**Anko tiempo sin verte**- siseó Tsunade.

**-¿A qué se debe esta citación?-** preguntó Anko sin rodeos.

**-Respeto la decisión que tomaste, pero necesito tu ayuda-** dijo la rubia.

**-¿Mi ayuda?-** preguntó desconcertada.

**-¿Algún problema?- **preguntó Kakashi.

-**Los necesito en una misión de espionaje esta noche- **informó ella –**Ninjas renegados se esconden en un campamento cerca de la aldea, creemos que planea atacarnos...**-

**-Las posibilidades que suceda son altas-** añadió Kakashi.

**-¿Aceptan?-** interrogó Tsunade.

Kakashi miró a Anko esperando respuesta.

La peli lila suspiró –**Acepto**- susurró –**Quiero respuestas y la encontraré en ese lugar esta noche-** caminó hacia la puerta.

**-Anko, bienvenida- **

**-Sólo es una misión-** respondió, luego se marchó. Al salir observó por la ventana a sus hijos jugar.

Tsunade giró su silla hacia la ventana y se sorprendió ver a Koishi y Asumi jugando con Otto –**Entiendo cómo ella se siente-** le dijo a Kakashi –**Es normal que tenga miedo de ver a Orochimaru acercarse a sus hijos. Aunque no te cuente qué le sucede, tú más que nadie la conoces y sabes qué pasa por su mente...**- se puso de pie –**Asumi posee el sharingan y heredó parte del poder de la marca de maldición**-

Kakashi bajó la mirada.

**-Lamento** **decirte esto, pero debes estar prevenido-** le miró –**Orochimaru no se detendrá hasta obtener el máximo poder, intentará llevarse a Asumi para extraer su poder o quizás llegar a Anko...**-

**-Lo sé-** respondió él.

Koishi se cayó rasguñándose la rodilla. Rápidamente Asumi corrió hacia él tratando que no llorara, levantó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosa al ver a su madre acercarse a ellos. Anko le ayudó a levantar y deslizó el dedo índice desde la frente hasta la nariz. Él sonrió.

-**Excelente madre-** susurró Tsunade.

**-Lo es**- respondió Kakashi.

.-

Llegada la noche...

**-¿Mañana prometes entrenarme?-** preguntó Asumi.

**-Claro que sí Princesa**- respondió Kakashi –**Descansa-**

Anko la miró, le rozó con un beso la frente y se marchó. Al llegar a su habitación encontró al pequeño Koishi dormido en la cama abrazando a Otto. Ella sonrió, entonces lo acomodó y arropó. Como no despertó se quitó la bata dejando al descubierto la vestimenta que traía puesta: una mini morada y una camiseta color negra ajustada a su cuerpo. Tomó asiento a orillas de la cama.

Kakashi se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y la observó -**¿Te encuentras bien?- **

**-Sí-** respondió sin dejar de mirar al pequeño dormido. A continuación, se puso unas botas negras.

Kakashi se acercó a ella –**Necesitarás esto- **le dijo pasándole un chaleco jounin y la banda ninja.

**-¿Dónde...-**

**-Siempre supe donde los guardabas- **

La peli lila sonrió y se colocó el chaleco dejándolo sin el zipper cerrar. Observó la banda largamente –**Después de seis años sin usarla hoy**...- pensó.

**-¿Lista?- **

Ella asintió y se puso la banda ninja.

Empezaron a caminar.

**-¡Espera!-** dijo ella. Empezó a hacer posiciones de mano –**Clon de sombra**- susurró. Un clon sólido de ella apareció frente a ellos –**Cuídalos mucho**- le advirtió –**Regresaremos tan rápido terminemos la misión**-

**-Sí- **respondió el clon.

Los jounins se marcharon.

El clon de sombra los vio alejarse por la ventana, en seguida se acostó al lado de Koishi abrazándolo y le rozó la mejilla con un beso.

.-

Kakashi y Anko saltaban entre los techos de las casas. El pelo de Anko fluía bruscamente detrás de ella por el viento y la velocidad con que saltaba.

**-¿Por qué aceptaste?-** preguntó él.

Anko desvió los ojos hacia él.

**-¿Quieres descubrir quién planeó atacarnos?- **

Ella no dijo nada.

**-Tu silencio es más que suficiente para comprender-** suspiró –**Él no está involucrado**-

**-No estés tan seguro-** respondió ella –**La marca impulsó en su cuello, esa no es buena señal**-

**-Aún así, no podemos sacar conclusiones- **

-**No trates de engañarme-** intervino mirando directamente su ojo visible mientras continúan saltando –**Sientes que está cerca...No olvides, fui su estudiante y conozco a la perfección sus intenciones, no descansará hasta encontrar un prospecto suficientemente adecuado para usarlo como experimento...No permitiré que nuestra hija sea su nuevo cuerpo...**-

**-No ocurrirá- **

Llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, allí los esperaba cuatro shinobis: Kotetsu, Izumo, Raindou y Genma. Aterrizaron frente a ellos.

**-A pesar de los años, Anko te ves radiante**- dijo Kotetsu.

**-Pareces como si jamás te hubieras retirado-** añadió Izumo –**Estás hermosa**-

Raindou mantuvo silencio, sin embargo estaba un poco sonrojado. Genma observó a Kakashi quien tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y contemplaba el cielo, pero escuchando esos comentarios impetuosos.

-**Gracias chicos**- agradeció ella –**Me da gusto verlos- **

**-Me pregunto cómo Kakashi te soporta**- dijo una voz familiar.

Anko puso mala cara casi fulminante mirando al usuario de esa voz. Luego aclaró la garganta y le miró entrecerrando sus ojos –**Tengo mis encantos...y tú ¿aún no has conseguido esposa?**-

**-No necesito a una mujer**- respondió él.

**-Maldito Ibiki-** pensó y le dijo -**¿No será que no has podido conquistarla?...digo, con esa cara de espanta pájaros que pones, dudo mucho que una chica se fije en ti, primero la espantarías**-

Ibiki la fulminó con la mirada –**Puedo conquistar a cual mujer yo desee, en cambio tú, no entiendo cómo te casaste menos tener dos hermosos hijos. Por suerte no se parecen a ti, son idénticos a su padre**-

**-Ibiki cruzaste el maldito límite- **gruñó.

**-¿Le enseñas esas palabras a tus hijos?-** preguntó molestándola más.

Kakashi negó con el cabeza, nervioso por lo que ella pueda hacer.

**-Me las vas a pagar**- dijo ella sacando un kunai.

El peli plata la abrazó por detrás –**Concéntrate en la misión**- le quitó el kunai y lo guardó en su bolsa.

**-Pero él comenzó-** replicó Anko apuntando con el dedo a Ibiki.

Kakashi le susurró unas palabras al oído. Ella asintió irritada –**Es hora de irnos-** dijo Kakashi. Todos asintieron y desaparecieron en el aire.

.-

* * *

><p><em>A mí entender y lógico es: como Kakashi ha poseído el sharingan de Obito por mucho tiempo ya sea de manera artificial que se le implantó, forma parte de él, de lo contrario no podría usarlo. <em>

_La ciencia interpreta esto en la práctica, en teoría es distinto, pero cuando un órgano es traspasado a otro cuerpo debe correr sangre del nuevo usuario y, por lo tanto, está unido __genéticamente a su ADN. _

_Lo más probable que los hijos hereden ese poder. Como sea, de todas maneras no sería divertido pensar que no lo poseen, ya que la historia se basa en ello... Oh Por Dios! Les di una idea..._

_Contiene sorpresas muy, pero muy interesantes y sé que les va a encantar._

_Por cierto ¡Felices Fiestas a todos/as!_


	5. Inesperada Impresión

_¡Hola!_

_He vuelto con nuevos episodios para algunos fics, espero que los disfruten y ojalá les agraden…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

"_**Inesperada Impresión"**_

El equipo se aproximaba al campamento de los ninjas renegados que pretenden atacar la aldea de la Hoja. Conforme pasa los minutos, más denso se tornaba el frío. Anko frotaba sus manos para calentarse un poco. Kakashi le toca sus manos y apretó fuerte, ella lo miró sonriente.

– **Estás fría** – susurra él.

– **No te preocupes** – responde ella.

Sus compañeros los miraron de reojo e intercambiaron sonrisas y miradas pícaras.

– **¡Alto!** – habló Ibiki. Todos aterrizaron entre los árboles – **¡Sepárense!** – añadió. Cada uno tomó posición en un escondite.

El campamento se encontraba pacífico, totalmente vacío. El único sonido que escuchaban los de la Hoja, era el viento tocando las hojas de los árboles. Kakashi, por su parte, escondido en un árbol, observaba todo a su alrededor minuciosamente – **Algo anda mal…**– pensó. De pronto, sintió una presencia extraña. Más abajo, vio a Anko abrazando sus propios brazos. Una densa neblina arropó el lugar impidiendo la visibilidad de sus ojos.

Anko sentía cómo el frío adentraba en su cuerpo – **¿Qué sucede?** – se preguntó – **Este frío… Alguien provoca la neblina, pero no siento su presencia…–**

Repentinamente, un puñado de shurikens se dirigía silente hacia ella por detrás y, en el punto que iban a herirla, una sombra la apartó del camino, pero debido al impulso con que se movió, ambos frenaron contra un árbol, sin embargo él sufrió el impacto mientras la abrazaba.

Anko le miró **– "¡Kakashi!"** – susurra levemente.

– **Estoy bien**…– respira dificultosamente **–...debemos tener cuidado, la neblina evita que podamos sentir sus ataques…**–

Ella asintió.

– **Tu piel está fría** – murmuró él y le frota los brazos. La peli lila apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él – **Anko…**– se quitó los guantes y tomó las manos de ella, luego se los puso, después le subió el zipper cerrando el chaleco. – **Así te mantendrás estable…–**

– **¿Tienes un plan?** – pregunta ella.

– **Trabajo en ello** – respondió.

* * *

><p>.-<p>

Asumi despertó, se levanta de la cama y fue directo a la habitación de Anko.

– **Madre… ¿Dónde está papi?** – pregunta ella.

Anko le extendió la mano. Ella la tomó y subió a la cama – **Tu padre marchó a una misión de espionaje – **

La pequeña entristeció.

– **No te pongas triste **– la abrazó – **Mañana cuando despiertes estará aquí, sólo es por una noche –**

– "**¿Sabes…? Yo quiero ser como él, un jounin de la aldea de la Hoja"** – murmuró ella con alegría y entusiasmo.

– **Para serlo necesitas entrenar arduo** – susurró Anko.

– **Sí **– respondió la pequeña, feliz.

– "**Lo admiras mucho ¿cierto?"**

Asumi asintió – **Pelea para proteger a la aldea y a todos…– **

Anko sonríe – **Un grupo de jounins se han destacado durante muchos años por sus grandes habilidades. Kakashi es uno de ellos…**

– **¡Waoh! ¡Cuéntame más sobre él! **

– **Pues…**

* * *

><p>.-<p>

En el bosque se escuchaba los choques metálicos producidos por las kunais. Genma le dio el golpe final a uno de ellos, entonces la neblina desapareció. Los muertos estaban tirados por doquier, los ninjas de la Hoja los derrotaron con facilidad.

Raindou se acercó a sus compañeros, trayendo consigo uno vivo, amarrado.

Ellos lo rodearon.

– **¿Quién los envió? –** preguntó Genma al ninja.

– **No diré nada** – respondió.

Ibiki tronó sus dedos – **Déjenmelo a mí** – dijo.

Anko enfureció, entonces agarra del cuello de la camiseta al ninja – **"ESCÚCHAME BIEN GUSANO"…Te espera una larga noche de sufrimientos si no** **confiesas ahora mismo QUIÉN ES EL MALDITO BASTARDO QUE LOS ENVÍA"– **

Él sonrió – **¿CREES QUE CON AMENAZAS HABLARÉ...? ¡No lo creo!**

Ella lo estrelló contra el árbol – **"¡No estoy para tus estúpidas respuestas irónicas! ¡Si piensas que seré flexible por ser mujer te equivocas!" – **

– **Hagas lo que hagas no hablaré – **

Anko rápidamente sacó un kunai y le rozó el cuello con él – **No bromeo.**

– **¡No me asustas!**

– **¿En serio?** – ella le agarró la frente e impulsó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándola contra el árbol – **¡Maldito!**

Kakashi notó los ojos entristecidos de su esposa, no soporta verla así, entonces posó su mano sobre la de ella afincando aún más el kunai contra el cuello del ninja – **Deberías confesar, si no quieres morir…**– dijo con dureza en sus palabras – **¿Quién los contrató y con qué propósito? ¡Habla! De lo contrario permitiré que ella te elimine aquí y ahora…**

Él sonrió.

– **Como quieras** – dijo Kakashi y soltó la mano de Anko rozándola con ternura. Ella sonrió maliciosamente, tambaleó hacia atrás el puño y lo golpeó en el rostro con una fuerza considerable mandándolo lejos hasta ser frenado por un fornido árbol. Luego bajó por completo el zipper de su chaleco, a continuación se acerca poco a poco al ninja tirado en el suelo.

– **Es** **un espectáculo extraordinario ver cómo Anko lo derrota…**– dijo Ibiki **–...sin necesidad de yo mover un dedo **–

La peli lila le lanzó una mirada exterminante que lo hizo estremecer. El enemigo intentaba levantarse, ella apretó fuerte el kunai para tomar impulso y le dio un violento rodillazo.

– **¡Suficiente!** – Susurró el ninja respirando forzosamente – **¡Hablaré!** –

Los shinobis dibujaron en sus labios sonrisas satisfechas.

– **¿Y bien?** – Pregunta Anko – **¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación?**

– **Fuimos contratados por un ninja del sonido de pelo blanco que llevaba gafas – **informó él – **Dijo que, si lo ayudábamos tendríamos una buena paga.**

– **¿Su objetivo es destruir Konoha? **– pregunta ella.

– **¡No!** –la miró directamente a los ojos – **él busca a una mujer… Usted tenga cuidado, usará lo más valioso y preciado en su contra…–** Anko bajó la mirada triste **– Esta** **vez no podrá escapar de él, tarde o temprano la encontrará y robará su corazón** – los ojos de ella se abrieron, entonces retrocedió unos pasos.

– **¿Acaso…? **

– **Lo conoce, pero en esta ocasión no saldrás ilesa –** terminó de decir y se deshizo ante ella dejando en su lugar una caja.

La kunoichi se arrodilló, luego la abrió. Sus ojos impactaron y por inercia se levantó al mismo cubrió su boca con ambas manos. No podía hablar, estaba en shock.

Los demás rápidamente se acercaron. Kakashi la abrazó – _**Anko…**_– ella se aferró a él como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él miró dentro de la caja y no podía creer qué veía.

– **¿Qué significa esto?** – preguntó Izumo.

– **¡Mátala! ¡Mátala!** – siseaba ella entre susurros.

– **Regresemos a la aldea** – sugirió el peli plata inesperadamente.

Kakashi asintió y Raindou la atravesó con un kunai.

.-

Una hora después…

La pareja entró a su hogar y tomaron asiento sobre el sofá.

– **¿Te sientes mejor? **– preguntó Kakashi.

Anko se cubrió la boca y empezó a sollozar. Él la tomó entre sus brazos, de pronto el clon de anko bajó a la sala y los vio en una escena amorosa. – **Disculpen que los interrumpa, los niños duermen tiernamente en sus camas **–

– **Gracias por cuidarlos** – dijo el jounin.

– **Si no me necesitan más me retiro** – desapareció en una voluta de humo.

La peli lila sintió melancolía al recordar lo que vivió su clon – _**¡Asumi…!**_ – pensó.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Bien, este es el capítulo 5, el próximo se titula: <strong>"Día Escolar"<strong>(será bastante largo, yo diría que el doble o quizás el triple...)_

_Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir este y otros fics, sé que he tardado bastante, pero últimamente no me he sentido bien de salud. Poco a poco voy perdiendo la visión, y los lentes de lectura ya no son suficientes para mantenerme leyendo. Si leo durante un largo rato me mareo y siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo cual debo acostarme… Lamento no poder actualizar como les prometí, sin embargo trataré de subir los demás capítulos cada cierto tiempo, para eso colocaré fechas… Sólo espero tener su apoyo para continuar…_

_Les agradezco que sigan leyendo mis fics, al menos es lo que puedo hacer, agradecer…_

_El próximo capítulo lo subiré el: **21** **de Abril 2012…** o quizás antes…_


	6. Día Escolar

_De nuevo aquí, jajaja. Claro, contenta de que al fin salí de los exámenes, aunque no debería alegrarme porque el 2 de mayo me toca inscripción, de nuevo, noooooo! Eso quiere decir que entraré el 19 de mayo, Qué lastima! _

_Ah! no pensaré en ello, sino en actualizar cada vez que pueda y traerles la continuación de estos fics, en especial: "Princesa", "Error Perdonado", y obviamente de ésta; las cuales han sido terminadas hace más de cinco meses, bueno, creo que antes de subirlas, jajaja... sí ya sé, mucho tiempo para actualizarlas, pero no tenía tiempo y ahora tampoco lo tengo, sin embargo creé un horario que me ayuda bastante en la organización de mi rutina. Es por ello que todas las semanas y depende los días, subiré más... _

_No obstante, la verdadera razón es: trato de crear un fic que ya lleva 6 capítulos, pero me he estancado de nuevo, jajaja. Había dicho que juntaría mis otros fics en uno solo, pero sucede que las tramas al no concordar preferí dejarlas como están y pensar en otras ideas. Tomaré mi tiempo en terminarlas... _

_Hablo demasiado, no?... Les dejo con este capítulo. Asumi será la protagonista de éste y, por favor no me estrangulen, jajaja XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**Día Escolar**

La mañana siguiente…

Anko abrió los ojos lentamente, no quería levantarse. En la noche anterior, su mente la arropó de varias emociones al mismo tiempo. Se llevó una mano a la frente sintiendo un paño sobre ella y dejó escapar un suspiro. Miró a su derecha, Kakashi aún permanecía dormido boca abajo, hundiendo el rostro entre la almohada.

Se sentó erguida haciendo caer el paño de su frente al sentarse e instintivamente recordó lo de anoche: dentro de la caja había una serpiente blanca marcada con el sello maldito y esos ojos… ojos amarillentos la miraron en busca de sangre… y poder.

Kakashi la sintió despertar y abrió los ojos.

– **¿Qué pasó?** – Pregunta ella – **¿Por qué me siento mareada?**

– **En la madrugada tuviste temperatura y empezaste a delirar por la fiebre** – respondió – **Al menos no despertaste – **tomó asiento** – ¿Recuerdas las palabras que te dije esa noche?**

– **Pase lo que pase somos uno.**

– **Nunca lo olvides…–** rozó sus labios con los de ella y la besó apasionadamente.

– **¿Por qué tengo que ver esto cuando entro aquí?** – Pregunta Asumi cubriéndose los ojos y rompiendo la magia envolvente de sus padres – **¡Qué asco! ¡Esta vez sí voy a vomitar!**

– **Asumi, no exageres** – dijo Kakashi tranquilamente.

Ella puso mala cara – **Ese contacto es desagradable, incluso para ustedes** – los apuntó con el dedo índice – **Es asquerosa la manera que hacen eso… ¡Mejor deberías entrenarme como prometiste! **

– **No es desagradable…** – dijo Anko acercando su rostro al del peli plata – **Al contrario, es…**

– **Lalala lalala –** gritó la pequeña peli lila cubriendo sus oídos.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo y de la misma manera e intensidad.

– **¡Este es mi fin!** – susurró y dramáticamente se dejó caer al suelo.

– **¡Mami! ¿Por qué Asumi está tirada en…?** – empezó a preguntar, no obstante cuando vio a sus padres concentrados en el beso sintió náuseas y sin lugar a dudas vomitó encima de su hermana.

– **¡Aaaaahhhhhh!** – Gritó ella – **¡KOISHI HATAKE ERES UN COCHINO! ¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR!**

El pequeño salió corriendo y ella detrás de él – **¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Asumi me quiere golpeaaaarrrrr! **– se encerró en su habitación.

Asumi golpeaba la puerta sin cansancio – **¡Abre la puerta!**

– **¡No! ¡Mami! ¡Papi! –** gritaba él.

– **¡Mocoso! ¡Abre esta estúpida puerta! **

– **¡Mami! ¡Asumi dijo una mala palabra! – **vociferó él.

Ella gruñó.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Todo estaba tan, pero tan calmado. Koishi pensó que se había marchado y lo conveniente era abrir, entonces poco a poco y sigilosamente la iba abriendo cuando de pronto, ella corría hacia él. Rápidamente, Koishi volvió a cerrarla y a ella sin darle tiempo a frenar se pegó la nariz al momento de la puerta interrumpir el plan de entrar.

– **¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡Koishi me golpeó la nariz!** – gritó ella. De nuevo gruñó debido a la falta de atención de sus padres y volvió a la habitación de ellos. Se puso roja como tomate de la impresión. La cara no sabía si ponerse morada del horror o quedarse enrojecida por la vergüenza. – **¡AL MENOS CIERREN LA PUERTA!** – la cerró de un portazo, luego resbaló al pisar el vómito de Koishi y cayó sobre él – **NOOOOOOO!...**

Una hora después…

Asumi caminaba por la aldea como toda una mujer que conoce a la perfección el camino hacia donde va. De vez en cuando observaba de reojo a Kakashi con una mirada fulminante, pareciera como si quería enterrarlo vivo.

Kakashi sintió la mala vibra de su adorable hija, entonces se rascó la nuca nerviosamente. Todo el trayecto del camino estuvo un poco incómodo ¿Cómo es posible que una niña de 6 años, a dos días de cumplir 7 gobierne sobre él? ¡Trágico!... ¡Pobre hombre!...

Tragó saliva – **¿Sigues enojada? –** preguntó.

– **Por culpa de los tres llegaré tarde a mi primer día** – responde irritante, mirada acusadora.

Él sonrió nervioso – **Lo que pasó hace rato…**

– **¡No quiero hablar de ello!** – dijo aún más molesta que antes al recordar lo que vio.

Kakashi suspiró.

Asuma se acercó a ellos junto a su hijo Hiroshi – **¿Problemas? –** pregunta el barbudo.

Nuevamente el peli plata suspiró – **Algo así.**

– **¡Si no te apresuras en verdad llegaré tarde!** – vociferó ella a lo lejos.

– _**¿Cómo rayos llegó hasta allá?**_ – se preguntó Kakashi.

– **¿Mini Anko?** – pregunta Asuma con una adorable sonrisa que se notaba el deseo de explotar a carcajadas.

– **La real se ha vuelto menos hiperactiva, pero Asumi equivale a dos Anko's –** respondió el ninja copia.

– **¿Por qué está tan molesta? **

– **Mm…**

– **Pues…–** Asumi empezó a decir estando frente a ellos y miró a su padre, quien parecía idiotizado por la rapidez de la mocosa.

– _**¿Cuándo demonios regresó?**_** –** se preguntó él.

– **Me ignoraron toda la mañana por estar concentrados en otro asunto** – respondió ella muy sonriente.

– ¿**Otro asunto?** – interrogó Asuma confundido.

– _**No lo dirá ¿O sí?**_ – se preguntó Kakashi rogándole con la mirada que no se atreva.

– **Estaban bes…**– Kakashi le cubrió la boca – **¡Llegamos!** – agregó él. Para su fortuna, habían llegado a su destino: La Academia. – **¡Vamos! Te llevaré al salón.**

– **¡Soy bastante grande, puedo llegar sola!** – replicó la pequeña mocosa. Eh, quiero decir la pequeña peli lila.

– **Como quieras…** – respondió él.

– _**Tengo que ver esto**_ – pensó Asuma.

Hiroshi tocó el chaleco de su padre.

– _**Me olvidé de Hiroshi**_ – pensó – _**No podré ver a este par**_ – suspiró y desilusionado dijo – **Vamos…Nos veremos después, Kakashi.**

Minutos más tarde…

Kakashi se encontraba en el pasillo de la academia apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados mirando a la pequeña, perdón, grandecita Asumi dar vueltas por el mismo pasillo sin saber por dónde ir.

– _**Es por aquí… No, debe ser éste otro pasillo…–**_ se alborotó el pelo – _**Si no encuentro el aula quedaré como tonta**_ – pensó.

– **¿Te perdiste?** – preguntó Kakashi.

Ella sintió un calor recorrer su espalda – **No, claro que no. Es sólo… bueno… etto… yo… mm… eh…sólo inspecciono el lugar. Sí eso, sólo inspecciono** – respondió simulando una sonrisa de convencimiento o seguridad.

– **Si te regañan por llegar retrasada no me culpes** – dijo el jounin.

– **¡Padre!**

– **¿Hum?**

– **¿Puedes prestarme tus shurikens? **

– **No las necesitas, tu madre te preparó tus propias herramientas.**

– **Lo sé – **dijo y pensó – _**¿Ella lo manipula o qué? A lo mejor esconde algo que no debo saber ¿Pero qué?**_

– **¿En qué piensas?**

– **Nada… en nada…**– siseó sonriendo.

– _**Esa mirada**_ – pensó él – _**¿Por qué siento que debo irme cuanto antes de aquí?**_

– **¡Buenos días, Kakashi!**

– **Ah! ¡Buenos días, Iruka!**

– **Tú debes ser Asumi.**

Ella asintió.

– **¿Y cómo está Anko?**

– **Bien, a veces creo que extraña su antigua vida.**

– _**¿Antigua vida?**_ – se preguntó Asumi.

– **Es normal** – dijo Iruka, luego sonrió – **Siempre fue excelente en su trabajo; la verdad, nunca me la imaginé siendo una ama de casa.**

– **Menos yo. Esa decisión fue absurda, incluso para ella – **respondió el jounin – **Asumi, Iruka será tu nuevo sensei.**

– **Vamos Asumi, las clases van a empezar – **dijo Iruka.

Los dos empezaron a caminar y Kakashi desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Pasaron los minutos, horas y la grandecita Asumi escucha atentamente lo que dice su maestro, sentada al igual que otros niños, anotando los apuntes importantes.

– **¿Alguien puede decirme qué es el flujo de chakra? **– Pregunta Iruka, pero nadie contestó **– Bien, entonces lo haré dedocráticamente… Chad, ¿Qué es el flujo de chakra?**

– **¿Eh?...verá…etto…el flujo de chakra es…– **miró hacia arriba – **¿Cómo voy a saberlo?**

Iruka fue a parar al suelo** – ¡LO EXPLIQUÉ AYER! – **gritó totalmente enojado. Recobró la compostura – **¿Alguien más?** – No obtuvo respuesta – **¡Ishida!** – el chico de nombre Ishida dormía sobre el escritorio. **– ¡ISHIDA!** – Gritó él y le lanzó la tiza directo a la cabeza – **¡No es hora del descanso!**

– **Lo siento sensei ¿Qué decía?**

Iruka suspiró – **Hablamos sobre el flujo de chakra.**

– **Sensei, ayer hablamos de eso, no repitamos lo ya dado.**

– **¡SI EL TEMA ESTÁ DADO, ENTONCES DIME QUÉ ES!**

El chico puso la mirada en estado de shock. **– Verá sensei, no me siento bien, necesito ir al baño – **dijo y salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.

– _**Es bueno, al menos para escapar –**_ pensó el maestro Iruka y añadió – _**El hijo de Kurenai responderá **_– tomó otra tiza – **¡Hiroshi!** – Observó el puesto del chico encontrándose vacío sin rastro alguno del mocoso – _**Ese niño otra vez escapó**_ – se dijo – **¡Árika! –** llamó.

– **Sensei, recuerde que no vine ayer** – dijo ella – **Me encontraba agripada.**

– **Cierto, tu madre me hizo llegar la excusa –** respondió el castaño.

– **¡Que no me pregunte, que no me pregunte!** – murmuraba una niña sentada en el centro.

– **¡Kimi! **

– _**No vale la pena pedir si no se cumplen mis peticiones. ¡Tontas creencias!**_** – **pensó ella.

– **¿Puedes responder? –** preguntó.

Ella empezó a toser – **No me siento bien** – puso la mano en su frente haciendo drama – **Creo que voy a desfallecer **– hecha toda un drama, se dejó caer de la silla.

Una gotita estilo animé se deslizó detrás de la cabeza de Iruka, luego se dio vuelta escribiendo en la pizarra grandemente las palabras: "EXAMEN SOPRESA".

– **¡Noooooo!** – dijeron todos al unísono.

– **Como nadie ha querido responder mi pregunta, veré cuánto han aprendido del tema** – les dijo – **A menos que alguien desee exponer sus ideas** – sonrió maliciosamente – _**Como lo pensé, ninguno se atreve**_ – se dijo y murmuró – ¡**Saquen una hoja!**

Una silla carraspeó hacia atrás, alguien decidió hablar – **El flujo de chakra es la cantidad de chakra que fluye en el cuerpo del usuario, ya sea en sus manos, pies o cualquier parte del cuerpo. En otras palabras, cualquier jutsu que tiene que ver con el aumento potencial de las armas o partes del cuerpo a través de la conducción del chakra. Un ninja debe conectarse con su respectivo flujo de chakra y así tener un mejor balance y equilibrio –.**

Iruka giró y, sorprendido le regaló una sonrisa a la pequeña Asumi por su definida aclaración **– Bien hecho Asumi, puedes sentarte.**

Ella asintió y tomó asiento.

– **Gracias a Asumi, cancelo el examen** – dijo Iruka – **¡Vayan a recrearse!**

Los niños salieron corriendo.

– **Asumi ¿Puedes acercarte?**

Ella caminó hacia él.

– **Excelente respuesta para ser tu primer día.**

– **Gracias** – agradeció. En seguida, vio una fotografía encima del escritorio que le llamó mucho la atención.

– **Esta fotografía fue tomada hace años, jounins, jounins de élite y chunins, todos ellos muy buenos amigos.**

– **Él es mi padre – **susurró, estando Kakashi de pie con los brazos dentro de sus bolsillos. – **Mis tíos Asuma y Kurenai** – sonrió. Ambos mirándose de reojo al lado derecho de Kakashi. – **¿Quién es él?** – preguntó señalando a un calvo de mala mirada al otro lado de Kakashi, pero a dos personas más.

– **Ibiki Morino, jounin de élite y experto en interrogatorio.**

– **Es Maito Gai** – dijo sonriendo al verlo con una mano posada en la cintura, guiñando un ojo y la otra mano haciendo el símbolo de "V" hacia delante. Luego ella miró a un peculiar shinobi de pelo castaño usando la banda como un paño en su cabeza y mirando de reojo a sus compañeros.

Precisamente, ese mismo shinobi entró al aula – **Iruka, te solicitan en la sala de maestros** – dijo él.

– **Gracias Genma, en seguida voy** – respondió Iruka – **Vuelvo en un rato –** le dijo a Asumi, luego se marchó.

Ella continuó observando la fotografía. Había una figura familiar junto a Kakashi, lado izquierdo, llevaba una gabardina color beige que cubría la ropa debajo. Al igual que el peli plata, las manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo. El pelo recogido en una coleta alta y esos ojos grises…

– _**Ella se parece a…–**_ la miró detenidamente notando la banda ninja en su frente – **no, mi madre no es ella **– susurró y salió a recrearse. Ella no se fijó que las mejillas de Anko y Kakashi estaban levemente sonrojadas y al estar tan juntitos tampoco visualizó que sus manos se entrelazaban fuertemente. En ese tiempo, ellos ya eran novios…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, alguna idea para mi nuevo fic? Trata de la creación de una película, jajaja, nuestra linda parejita la protagonizará por culpa de cierta personita que no diré su nombre, quien lo hace para sus propios propósitos... La personalidad de éstos cambiarán al transcurrir los capítulos, aunque claro al enamorarse toda personalidad se pierde sin evitarlo. <em>

_A lo que iba es: ellos poco a poco se van acercando al otro hasta el punto de enamorarse, pero necesito un suceso que indique celos o rencor en Kakashi. _

_O sea, explicaré externamente de qué trata: Kakashi es el protagonista y Anko también, Genma es co-protagonista, igual Yugao y según la trama de la peli éste debe acercarse a Anko, aunque claro Kakashi no se molesta por ello, porque sabe que es una tonta peli. Lo que adelantaré es: Genma está enamorado de Anko y Yugao de Kakashi, aunque ésta siente un amor sano, no obsesivo, o sea es buena persona._

_Estoy quedada en el pensamiento de ese suceso, quien tenga una idea y me pueda ayudar se lo agradecería muchísimo, sobre todo le daría créditos en ese fic... ( los jounins participan, y quizás algunos chunins...) _

**Próxima actualización: "3 de Mayo 2012"...**


	7. Una Lágrima que dar

_Bonjour!_

_Pues, primeramente agradezco los reviews que me dejan cuando leen esta historia y otras. De todo corazón, gracias... Pochi, Hina, gracias por estar siempre ahí, apoyándome. Para mí es una alegría saber que cuento con personas fieles a leer las ocurrencias de mi imaginación..._

_**Buen punto aclarar**: **1.** Anko había renunciado a continuar siendo una kunoichi para proteger a su familia (eso se explicó en el primer capítulo). Digamos que ella tomó la decisión, pero Tsunade y Kakashi tienen esperanzas de que, vuelva a ser como antes, dedicada a su trabajo, (por eso, la hokage le asignó la misión) porque para ser madre protectora no necesariamente se debe dejar todo atrás, al contrario, seguir adelante y cuidar de ese ser querido. Aunque ella tiene miedo de que al seguir siendo un arma, la vida de sus babys corra peligro. En otras palabras, aunque Anko ya no realice misiones como antes y siga sumergida en su familia, no quiere decir que haya dejado de ser, por completo una kunoichi..._

_**2.** Asumi, no es que no haya reconocido a su madre, bueno no del todo, pero se niega a aceptar que su madre sea ninja, ya que en sus años de vida nunca la vio con un kunai dispuesta a atacar. Para ella, siempre ha sido la madre amable, cariñosa y que no posee deseo de asesinar a alguien con armas ninjas. En la fotografía, Anko lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta, más ahora lo usa suelto y mucho más largo que antes; su mirada no es fría como la fotografía, sino cálida, llena de amor y comprensión. Nosotras las mujeres, por más fría que sea nuestra mirada, un hijo cambia el mundo completo de una madre..._

_Pero este capítulo completa el anterior..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Una Lágrima que dar…**

_Ella continuó observando la fotografía. Había una figura familiar junto a Kakashi, lado izquierdo, llevaba una gabardina color beige que cubría la ropa debajo. Al igual que el peli plata, las manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo. El pelo recogido en una coleta alta y esos ojos grises…_

– _**Ella se parece a…–** la miró detenidamente notando la banda ninja en su frente – **no, mi madre no es ella **– susurró y salió a recrearse. Ella no se fijó que las mejillas de Anko y Kakashi estaban levemente sonrojadas y al estar tan juntitos tampoco visualizó que sus manos se entrelazaban fuertemente. En ese tiempo, ellos ya eran novios…_

Los niños en la academia corretean por doquier alegremente. Asumi, sentada en una banca al aire libre, aún recordaba la mujer de la fotografía, está intrigada por esa mirada. El corazón palpita afirmando, pero el razonamiento dicta lo contrario.

– **¡Asumi!** – llamó Ishida acompañado de Kimi, Chad, Árika, y Hiroshi. Éste último sostenía una pelota de sóccer – **¿Quieres jugar?**

Ella asintió y corrió hacia ellos.

Kakashi se encontraba apoyado contra el tronco grueso de un árbol mirando a Asumi jugar sumamente alegre. Sonrió cerrando su ojito visible – **Es idéntica a su madre **– le dijo a alguien que apoyaba su cuerpo contra el mismo árbol, parte atrás. Ella sonrió – **También a su padre – **dijo la mujer.

– **Sólo mírala, ríe feliz como tú ríes –** susurró Kakashi, viendo que la niña daba órdenes precisas a sus compañeros y ellos obedeciendo.

– **Esa niña es mi segunda versión ¿Cierto?** – preguntó Anko, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

Él asintió.

– **Te** **veo en la noche** – dijo ella y desvaneció en una voluta de humo.

Kakashi observó de reojo el lugar donde estaba Anko parada hace un momento, de pronto sintió la pelota rodar y tocar sus pies.

– **¡Voy por ella! –** dijo Asumi.

Kakashi tomó el balón y lo hizo girar en un solo dedo.

– **¡Waoh! –** Ella dijo asombrada – **¿Cómo haces eso?**

– **Sencillo** – respondió él como si nada.

Ella puso mala cara e infló sus mejillas _– __**¡Siempre dice lo mismo!**_ – pensó.

.*

– **¿Quién es él?** – pregunta Chad al resto del grupo.

– **¡Es guapo!** – Susurró Árika sonrosada – **¡Y atractivo!** – le salieron corazoncitos en los ojos, al estilo animé.

– **Pero mucho mayor que tú** – agregó Ishida – **¿Por qué está con Asumi?**

Kimi lo miró con picardía – **Acaso… ¿Sientes celos?** – preguntó.

Ishida ruborizó – **N-No… ¿Có-cómo voy a estar celoso, si acabo de conocerla?** – sonrojó aún más.

Kimi se acercó a él – **En el amor todo es posible.**

– **¡Cá-cállate Kimi!** – se puso nervioso.

Chad se le aproximó del otro lado – **No niegues que ella es linda** – susurró – **Hermosa y sonríe como…**

– **¡Un ángel!** – terminó Ishida de decir totalmente ruborizado.

Asumi sonreía mientras Kakashi le alborotaba el pelo.

Ishida se molestó – **¿Quién se cree para tocarla así?**

– "**Su padre" **– aclaró Hiroshi.

– **¿Eh?**

– **Es el padre de Asumi** – volvió a decir.

– **Tu futuro suegro** – Kimi le dijo a Ishida dándole suaves codazos en el brazo, comentario que en nada le gustó a Hiroshi.

– **¡Ya cállate!** – gritó el chico.

– **Es obvio que te gusta Ishida, por favor no lo ocultes** – murmuró Árika.

.*

– **¿Padre, puedes practicar conmigo los lanzamientos de shurikens?** – preguntó Asumi esperando un sí como respuesta.

– **Tu madre puede enseñarte** – respondió Kakashi.

– **¡Quiero que tú lo hagas!** – dijo de manera desafiante – **Además, ella no sabe. ¡Nunca fue un ninja como tú lo eres!**

Kakashi se sorprendió por la perspectiva que tiene su hija hacia Anko – **No la juzgues sin conocerla realmente.**

– **¡Por fis! **

– **Lo siento hija, pero tengo compromisos** – le pasó el balón, luego empezó a caminar alejándose de ella – **Te espero a la salida.**

Asumi bajó la mirada, tanto entristecida como enojada. Inesperadamente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, ella lo miró.

– **¿Te sientes bien? **– preguntó Ishida.

– **Sí **– respondió. En seguida, volvió a su tono chispeante – **¿Quién te dio permiso de tocar mi hombro?**

Él sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda y de inmediato se alejó corriendo – **¡Lo siento!**

Ella rió – **¡No basta! –** le lanzó la pelota.

La noche llegó…

Después que Kakashi llevó a Asumi a la casa, marchó a una convocatoria de jounin por Tsunade. Anko se encuentra en la cocina preparando la cena y el pequeño Koishi jugando en la sala con Otto.

Asumi no sabía qué hacer, entonces se dirigió a la habitación de los mayores buscando ni siquiera sabe exactamente qué, pero la curiosidad de conocer el pasado de su madre le inundó la mente de revisar el cuarto. Debido a aquella conversación que tuvo Kakashi con Iruka, le intriga indagar más. Abría uno que otro cajón y nada. Después de buscar por largos minutos, decidió abrir el cajón del bureau cerca de la cama. Tocó la manilla y la haló con todas sus fuerzas. – _**¡Está cerrada!**_ – pensó.

– **Aquí esconde algo** – susurró en un hilo de voz.

– **Asumi ¿Qué haces?** – preguntó Koishi entrando a la habitación.

– **¡Eso no te incumbe! **– responde de mala manera.

– **Le diré a mami** – dijo él y rápidamente salió corriendo.

– **¡No te atrevas!** – ella le siguió detrás.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Anko fue a abrir, pero antes los niños corrieron alrededor de ella mientras reían, más luego se marcharon a la sala. Al abrir la puerta no había nadie, solo un regalo puesto en el suelo; ella lo recogió y miró para todos lados, sin embargo no vio a nadie sospechoso. Nuevamente entró cerrando la puerta a su paso; a continuación, subió las escaleras directo a su recámara. Estando allí, tomó asiento sobre la cama.

Por otra parte, Koishi estaba encima del sofá riendo mientras Asumi le hacía cosquillas **- ¡Promete que no le dirás nada!** – dijo ella.

Él no paraba de reír – **No…puedo…–** continuó riendo.

* * *

><p>Cerca de la casa de los Hatake, alguien espera el momento indicado para atacar…<p>

– **¡Entremos y acabemos con esto! –** dijo un ninja sin banda de identificación.

– **No desesperes** – respondió el otro – **Pronto el plan se pondrá en marcha.**

El primero suspiró – **¡Qué frustrante!**

– **¡Sólo concéntrate!**

– **Sí, sí** – respondió con desganas – **Lo que sea… Necesito una cerveza para relajarme.**

* * *

><p>Anko soltó la moña del regalo y, poco a poco la envoltura.<p>

Por otra parte, Asumi y Koishi peleaban por Otto, ella halaba de la cabeza y él de las patas.

– **¡Suelta a Otto!** – gritó Koishi.

– **¡Tú primero!** – exigió ella.

– **¡No…es mío!** – Koishi se puso rojo de la furia.

– **¡También mío!**

– **¡No es verdad! **– vociferó él.

– **¡Suéltalo!**

– **¡No!**

– **¡Ahora!**

– **¡No!**

– **¡Ya suelta!**

– **¡No…Otto es mío, Asumi! **

.*

Anko abrió la caja. Los ojos asombrados y el labio inferior temblando al ver muerta la serpiente blanca que Raindou eliminó esa noche, junto a una nota que decía: "Es hora". Ella rápidamente tiró el paquete dentro del zafacón e hizo un jutsu de fuego intentando quemarlo. Se dejó caer de rodillas, de repente la marca de maldición impulsó bruscamente y la cubrió con una mano. Su cabeza le palpitaba y sentía náuseas, con ganas de vomitar. Entretanto el fuego consumía el paquete. Cuando el humo desvaneció, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, temblando entre los espasmos de un intenso dolor.

– **¡Maldición! Debo controlar esta cosa** – susurró – _**Respira profundo, tú puedes**_ – se decía a sí misma e intentó sentarse nuevamente en la cama. En eso llegaron Asumi enojada y Koishi llorando con Otto decapitado.

– **¡Mami!** – Llamó koishi – **¡Mira lo que Asumi hizo!** – dijo sollozando.

– **Él no quiso prestármelo** – se defendió ella.

– **¡Otto está muerto, mami! **

– **¡Madre, es su culpa!**

Anko no aguantaba el dolor pulsante de la marca – _**Me quema… Me quema la piel**_ – pensó. El dolor que sentía paralizaba completamente sus movimientos. No podía soportar más esa incontrolable molestia proveniente de su cuello, sentía que perdería el control en cualquier momento, pero debía controlarse por ellos, por su esposo y sus hijos…

Koishi pataleó entre lágrimas.

– **¡Deja de llorar!** – Gritó Asumi – **¡Mocoso llorón!**

– **¡Mami!**

Asumi le arrebató el decapitado Otto.

– **¡Dámelo!** – exigió Koishi.

– **¡No! **

– **¡Mami!**

Anko ya no aguantaba más, quería gritar, golpear a alguien. Se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un gemido. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de los niños, había cerrado uno de sus puños con mucha fuerza como tratando de calmarse. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió levemente y vio los rostros de sus hijos de una forma muy borrosa, volvió a quedarse sin visión y cayó al suelo de rodillas. De pronto, el grito de Asumi la hizo volver en sí. Su cabeza daba vueltas, creía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante.

– **¡Dame a Otto, Asumi!**

– **¡Ya te dije, no te lo daré! **

Anko levantó la cabeza, sus ojos reflejaban odio, frustración, cansancio. Los gritos los escuchaba a lo lejos, y parecían no cesar. Necesitaba controlarse, pero la respiración agitada y el sudor corriendo por todo su cuello le dificultaba exhalar con tranquilidad.

Ellos seguían gritando. Anko apretó los dientes, intentando así aliviar el dolor que sentía. No quería gritar, no debía mostrar debilidad ante sus hijos. Pero por más que intentó, no logró su objetivo, entonces explotó. **– ¡Cállense de una maldita vez!** – gritó dura y fríamente. – **¡Me tienen cansada de oír sus reclamos!... ¡YA BASTA! – **bajó la cabeza recuperando el aliento.

Koishi empezó a llorar más fuerte, y los ojos de Asumi se abrieron y su labio inferior no dudó en temblar. Anko al darse cuenta del daño que provocó los miró, principalmente a ella. – **Asumi, yo…lo siento, perdóname… no quise…–** antes de concluir, ella salió corriendo – **¡Asumi, espera! **– intentó levantarse, pero las piernas le flaquearon y volvió a caer al suelo. Observó a Koishi. Por todos los medios se puso de pie y, balanceándose ligeramente, hizo su camino hacia él y lo abrazó fuerte – **Cariño, perdóname… Sabes, que no es verdad lo que dije…–** lo arrulló entre sus brazos – **Créeme **– se aferró más a él – **Amor, no importa qué dije, fue en un momento de impulso… Hablé sin pensar –** una lágrima escapó de sus ojos al saber que rompió el frágil e inocente corazón. Jamás le había hablado de ese modo, jamás… **– **_**¿Qué he hecho?**_– Pensó – _**Dañé lo más valioso… mis hijos… Esto nunca me lo podré perdonar, no debí gritarles. Asumi…–**_ la marca nuevamente impulsó, entonces apretó los dientes fuertemente y cerró sus ojos evitando que las lágrimas salieran a relucir.

* * *

><p>La pequeña peli lila camina sola por el bosque. No sabe cómo llegó ahí, tan sólo salió corriendo de casa y ahora está perdida en medio de la oscuridad.<p>

– **No deberías andar sola por estos rumbos** – dijo una masculina voz – **No sabes cuándo un peligro se avecina.**

– **¿Quién eres?** – preguntó ella tímidamente.

Cuatro ninjas sin bandas de identificación aparecieron frente a ella.

– **¡Hola pequeña!** – dijo uno de ellos.

.*

Anko saltaba entre los árboles en busca de su hija – _**Asumi… ¿Dónde has ido?**_ – se detuvo en una rama para respirar pausadamente. Agudizó su oído, escuchó un inesperado grito y, sin esperar más, salió del camino para ir tras aquel grito.

.*

– **¡Vámonos!** – dijo uno mientras sostenía a la niña.

– **¡Suéltenla! ¡Ahora!** – exigió Anko.

– **¿Qué harás si no?** – preguntó él.

En un veloz movimiento, apareció frente a un ninja, tambaleó hacia atrás el puño y lo estrelló en el estómago del ninja con una fuerza considerable impulsándolo hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

– **¡No repetiré!** – Dijo ella totalmente enojada – **¡Suéltenla!** – su mirar reflejaba odio, desprecio, rencor. Sus ojos se concentraron tanto en quien tenía a Asumi que olvidó a los demás.

Uno la aprensó desde atrás – **Ella se va con nosotros** – dijo.

Anko cayó de rodillas sangrando a causa de diversas cortadas en su cuerpo, debido a las agujas que la cortaron mientras él la sostenía. Ella se puso de pie.

Un segundo ninja se materializó ante ella y rápidamente pateó el vientre de la chica impulsándola hacia atrás, hasta ser frenada por un frondoso árbol. La kunoichi respiraba con dificultad por el impacto del golpe. De sus labios, escapó una gota de sangre deslizándose por su barbilla. Lento y ligeramente se volvió a poner de pie. De pronto, la marca de maldición comenzó a impulsar, sin darle tiempo a realizar un ataque. A continuación, unas cadenas la rodearon, apresándola junto al árbol. El usuario del metal apretó más, comprimiendo su cuerpo. Otra gota de sangre escapó de sus labios.

Otro ninja apareció en escena cargando en sus brazos a Koishi inconsciente.

– **Koishi…–** susurró Anko – **¿Por qué ellos?** – empezó a toser expulsando sangre.

– **Son órdenes directas** – respondió él.

Las cadenas apretaron más fuerte y puntas estilo cuchillas se separaron de ellas, hiriendo su cuerpo a medida que éstas, estaban clavadas en la piel de Anko. Ella no podía gritar, todo su cuerpo era prisionero de ese metal y cuchillas.

Asumi entreabrió sus ojos y miró a Anko – **Mami…–** susurró.

El ninja sacó un kunai y lo atravesó en el vientre de Anko _**– Todo se acabó, al menos lo intenté…**_– pensó ella. De modo, baja la cabeza.

El ninja le agarró el mentón y levanta su cabeza, enseguida otro kunai le rozó por el pecho observando él sus voluminosos senos. Sonrió con malicia. A continuación, lo atravesó cerca del corazón. En la herida del vientre hincó dos dedos con presión soltando ella un grito ahogado.

– **¡NO!** – gritó Asumi.

Las cadenas le fueron retiradas y ellos se alejaban lentamente.

– **¡NO! ¡Madre! **– vociferó Asumi.

Anko cayó de rodillas – _**Asumi… Koishi…**_– extendió su mano cuanto pudo – _**Lo siento…**_– terminó de caer por completo – _**Lamento no protegerlos como una buena madre…**_**–** los ojos se aguaron, nublando la poca visibilidad que aún le quedaba en sus ojos – _**Perdónenme…Kakashi, te decepcioné…–**_ Derramó la última lágrima, más luego volvió a quedarse sin visión y quedó atrapada en una oscuridad absoluta…

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?<em>

_Pues, el próximo capítulo se titula: **"sentimientos fluyentes"**_

_**Actualización: **Lo siento, pero no asignaré fecha para el siguiente capítulo... Estoy un poco agotada por el trabajo y debo prepararme para el próximo ciclo en la universidad que empieza dentro de unas semanas... _

_No se preocupen, continuaré "Princesa", algo es algo, no? Y quizás, venga con algunas sorpresitas por ahí como un one-shot. _

_Sé que comprenderán... Arigatou! _


	8. Sentimientos Fluyentes

Bonjour!

Sé que desean ahorcarme. ¡Permiso Concedido! Noooo! ¡Esperen! Tengo una buena excusa, jeje. La típica justificación: "Universidad y empleo".

{"¡Anko, ¿Qué será de ti ahora? ¿Morirás en el manga? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese maldito de Kabuto? ¿Cuándo aparecerás de nuevo?"} ¡Kishimoto no me la mates! De lo contrario, no tendrás perdón de las Fans KakaAnko's. ¡Anko no puede morir! Oh! ¡No puede! Sino ¿Con quién se quedará mi guapo y atractivo Kakashi? ¡¿Conmigo? Jajajaja. ¡No, mentira! Kakashi es sólo de Anko. (Mitarashi, deberías prestármelo. Es verdad, que está como se quiere pero… ¡No seas posesiva!).

Natsumi está loca, jajaja. ¡No es verdad! Sin más interrupciones… Disfruten el capítulo…

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8:<p>

**"Sentimientos Fluyentes"**

Anteriormente…

_La marca de maldición quemaba el cuello de Anko y no aguantando más el pulsante dolor, estalló y les gritó a sus hijos como nunca antes lo había hecho, ya que ellos discutían sobre a quién le pertenecía Otto, decapitándolo mientras halaban al pobre osito, y no paraban de gritar. Asumi, dolida, escapó de casa, llegando al bosque y perdiéndose de vuelta a casa y fue encontraba por ninjas renegados. _

_Anko llegó al lugar donde la tenían, enfrentándose contra ellos, saliendo gravemente herida. A continuación, unas cadenas la rodearon, apresándola junto a un árbol. El usuario del metal apretó más, comprimiendo su cuerpo, ocasionando que otra gota de sangre escapara de sus labios._

_Otro ninja apareció en escena cargando en sus brazos a Koishi inconsciente._

– _**Koishi…–**__susurró Anko –__**¿Por qué ellos?**__– empezó a toser expulsando sangre._

– _**Son órdenes directas** – respondió él._

Asumi entreabrió sus ojos y miró a Anko – **Mami…–** susurró, viendo como las cadenas que rodeaban a Anko apretaron más fuerte y, puntas estilo cuchillas se separaron de ellas, hiriendo el cuerpo de su madre a medida que éstas, estaban clavadas en la piel de Anko. Ella no podía gritar, todo su cuerpo era prisionero de ese metal y cuchillas. El ninja sacó un kunai y lo atravesó en el vientre de Anko. De modo, ella baja la cabeza.

El ninja le agarró el mentón y levanta su cabeza, enseguida otro kunai le rozó por el pecho observando él sus voluminosos senos. Sonrió con malicia. A continuación, lo atravesó cerca del corazón. En la herida del vientre hincó dos dedos con presión soltando ella un grito ahogado.

– **¡NO!** – gritó Asumi.

Las cadenas le fueron retiradas y ellos se alejaban lentamente.

– **¡NO! ¡MADRE!**– vociferó Asumi.

Asumi vio, por última vez, como Anko caía de rodillas y extendía su mano hacia ella, para luego terminar de caer por completo. Horrorizada, vio el cuerpo de su madre, con la sangre formando un charco. Ella se alejaba siendo cargada por uno de esos malditos ninjas, dejando a su madre, según ella, muerta…

* * *

><p>Kakashi regresó a su casa. Tocó la manilla de la puerta, pero ésta se abrió sola. A medida que avanzaba, el ambiente se sentía frío, solitario. Subió a su habitación, allí vio a Otto decapitado, junto a dos gotas de sangre. Se bajó a tomar al oso de peluche, entonces descubrió una kunai ensangrentada en el suelo. Una rigidez corrió a través de su columna vertebral como la visión de sangre cubría sus ojos. Y, sin más, marchó a buscarlos.<p>

* * *

><p>En un lugar oscuro, apartado del mundo. En una de las tantas cámaras del lugar, un hombre vendado se encuentra sentado en su silla, mirando hacia el horizonte perdidamente. De pronto, su secuaz hizo presencia frente a él.<p>

El hombre suspiró con desganas – **¿Los trajiste?** – preguntó.

– **Sí. Tal y como usted lo pidió, Anko Mitarashi ha…**

– **¡Bien!** – Interrumpió – **Continúa con el plan. **

El secuaz asintió y desapareció de su vista.

Nuevamente, él suspiró – **Todo funciona de acuerdo al plan** – soltó una risa maniática.

* * *

><p>En el bosque, Kakashi aterrizó en el suelo. Continuó avanzando. Sus ojos distinguieron un cuerpo tirado en un charco de sangre y, debido a la oscura noche no podía reconocer el cuerpo, pero un pequeño destello dorado brilló en el dedo de la víctima, parecía un anillo. Se acercó más y en efecto, sí era un anillo. Entonces, la reconoció e inmediatamente corrió hacia ella, luego la estrechó entre sus brazos. Estaba moribunda, el cuerpo frío, una profunda herida en el vientre, otra en el pecho no tan profunda y varias cortadas leves por todo el cuerpo, otras graves.<p>

– **Anko… ¡Amor despierta!** – Dijo él – **¡No me dejes!** – Apretó fuerte su cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho – **¡Amor mírame! ¡No mueras, por favor!** – La cargó y se dirigió al hospital con ella en brazos – _**Resiste un poco más… **_

./

En el centro médico, el movimiento se veía tranquilo. Incluso, Tsunade estaba en el recibidor leyendo la lista de los hospitalizados. De pronto, ella sintió una presencia y giró. En ese momento, Kakashi apareció con Anko en brazos, ensangrentada, cayendo gotas de sangre al piso del hospital.

Tsunade se atemorizó – **¿Qué…?**

– **¡La pierdo!** – susurró él, apenas audible.

– **¡NECESITO UNA CAMILLA, RÁPIDO!** – gritó la rubia.

Velozmente, los camilleros aparecieron con la camilla. Él la acostó y Tsunade marchó con ellos. Kakashi cerró el ojo visible, aplastando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir – **¿Por qué? **– se pasó la mano enguantada a través de sus cabellos plateados. A continuación, tomó asiento en la sala de espera.

Pasaron los minutos, horas y nada. Esperaba con desesperación alguna noticia, pero le hacía eterna la espera. En cada segundo miraba la puerta que no se abría y, por desgracia se prohíbe pasar habiendo emergencias como éstas. Se inclinó y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

– **Anko…–** dijo entre susurros – **No mueras…**

– **¡Kakashi! **– Tsunade salió de la habitación.

– **¿Cómo está?** – preguntó, sonando tembloroso en sus palabras.

Tsunade tomó asiento a su lado – **Perdió mucha sangre… Intentamos normalizar su pulso y…–** suspiró – **Kakashi seré franca contigo. No puedo asegurar que sobreviva, la herida en su vientre es muy profunda y con toda la tensión mental y física que su cuerpo ha sido objeto, junto con el hecho de que la marca maldita continúa pulsante, sospecho que no será sencillo salvarla. Es riesgoso, además me preocupa el hecho de pensar que ella desea morir…**

Los ojos del jounin agrandaron.

– **¿Tienes idea de lo ocurrido?** – pregunta ella, esperanzada de obtener alguna pista.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, aún en shock por la noticia.

Sakura salió de la sala de cirugía – **¡Lady Tsunade, la perdemos! –** le hizo saber.

– **¡Maldición! – **ella murmuró.

Ambas entraron nuevamente. Él bajó la cabeza, incapaz de respirar.

.-

A la mañana siguiente…

Iruka escribe sobre la pizarra, la lección del día, después se dio vuelta para pasar la lista. **– ¡Ishida Ukitake!** – Llamó – **¡Ishida Ukitake! **– Suspiró y pensó – _**Ese niño siempre duerme en clases **_– le miró, sorprendido. El chico observaba tristemente el puesto de Asumi, que se encontraba vacío – _**Asumi Hatake faltó el día de hoy. ¡Qué extraño! **_– Se dijo a sí mismo – **¡Hiroshi Sarutobi!** – Mencionó, pero tampoco contestó el susodicho – _**Quizás escapó como siempre**_ – al mirar, el aludido observaba, también entristecido, el lugar de Asumi – _**¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?**_ – se preguntó. Después continuó con el listado.

La puerta fue abierta por Kurenai. Ella buscó con la mirada a su hijo y ahí estaba, preocupado por la ausencia de la peli lila.

– **¿Kurenai, qué ocurre?** – pregunta Iruka, acercándose a ella.

Hiroshi notó que la mirada de su madre estaba sumamente seria, mientras conversaba con su sensei. Eso le inquietó. _**– ¿De qué hablarán? –**_ se preguntó. Iruka también cambió a seria su mirar y, luego desvió los ojos directo al puesto de Asumi, dando a entender que hablaban de ella, entonces no resistió permanecer callado – **¿Dónde está Asumi? ¿Qué le pasó? –** preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

Ambos ninjas bajaron la mirada.

– **¡¿Madre?** – llamó, exigiendo respuestas.

**- Hiroshi, no es buen momento **– aseguró la jounin. Sin embargo, la mirada decidida de él le hizo confesar – **Francamente, no sabemos… La madre de Asumi se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Si Anko no despierta, no podemos saber qué sucedió realmente…**

– **La tía Anko… **– susurró el niño.

– **Quienes hicieron esto, al parecer aprovecharon la convocatoria de jounins para atacar **– agregó ella.

– **¿morirá?**

– **No sé hijo** – Kurenai le miró con ternura **– Por ahora, debemos esperar y confiar en que despertará pronto. **

– **¿Y Kakashi?** – preguntó Iruka en voz baja.

– **Destrozado **– contestó ella – **Mientras Anko se recupera, él está haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrar a los niños.**

Ishida golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y salió corriendo del aula.

– **Ese niño…–** empezó a decir Iruka.

– **Déjalo, está preocupado** – siseó ella.

* * *

><p>Hospital…<p>

La habitación completamente blanca. El viento entraba y movía las suaves cortinas blancas, refrescando un poco el ambiente producente de tristeza de aquel lugar, además sobre el bureau un florero con flores violetas adornaba el frío cuarto.

Anko estaba en la cama débil y frágil, el cuerpo pálido y, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos mostraban aún más su palidez. El pelo se encontraba regado por toda la almohada. Un gotero se adjunta a su muñeca izquierda y un respirador le ayudaba a respirar tranquilamente.

Kakashi, sentado en una silla junto a la cama, tomó la mano de ella y la apretó para hacerle sentir que él está a su lado, cuidándola. A continuación, le acaricia el pelo con ternura – **Anko, lucha por vivir…**– afincó los codos en la cama y, sosteniendo la mano de ella apoyó su cabeza entre las manos. Después rozó con un beso la mano de ella. Ella no se movió – **Amor, tienes que recuperarte. Hazlo por ti, por los niños y también hazlo por mí… Nada será lo mismo si me faltaras. Te amo **– él, entristecido, un nudo se le formó en la garganta – **Yo… no puedo vivir sin ti **– una lágrima rebelde deslizó sobre su mejilla y fue a caer sobre la mano de Anko – **Cuando te dije, pase lo que pase somos uno ¿Lo recuerdas?... Yo sí… Lamento no haber estado contigo. Si me hubiera quedado en casa, nada de esto…–** desvió la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo – **Estaríamos juntos y felices al lado de nuestros hijos… No sé qué hacer, dame fuerzas para encontrarlos.**

La puerta estaba abierta y sin percatarse de su presencia, ella escuchó cada palabra – _**Se supone que soy la Hokage**_– pensó – _**Mi deber es proteger a cada aldeano…**_

– **Anko…**- susurra Kakashi, hundiendo la cabeza en la mano de ella.

La peli lila frunció el entrecejo y la respiración se tornó agitada. Inhalaba y exhalaba el oxígeno por la boca, como si le faltara el aire. Repentinamente, un gemido de sufrimiento salió de sus labios, debido al dolor trasiego a través de su cuerpo por el fuerte impulso de la marca de maldición. Al mismo tiempo, apretaba la mano de él.

– **¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó él, poniéndose en pie.

Tsunade entró sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó sobre ella e inmediatamente colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, tratando de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que palpitaba lento cada vez más, disminuyendo la densidad – **¡Su corazón pierde pulso!** – Apartó la cabeza – **¡SHIZUNE!**

– **A…su…mi** – susurró Anko – **Koi…shi** – la marca le quemaba el cuello – **Ka…ka…shi** – gimió otra vez.

– **Aquí estoy. **

– **¡SHIZUNE!** – llamó Tsunade, de nuevo.

– **¡Dígame, Lady Tsunade!** – respondió ella, inmediatamente al entrar a la habitación.

– **Necesito normalizar su estado ¡AHORA! –** dijo y agregó –** Kakashi…**

Él, entendiendo la situación, asiente y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso **– Anko…-** siseó mientras bajaba la cabeza con una mirada sombría.

* * *

><p>La academia…<p>

Ishida estaba sentado sobre una banca mientras contemplaba las nubes flotar en el cielo azul. El viento sopló bruscamente.

– **¿Te encuentras bien?** – preguntó Árika, acercándose a él.

– **No sé** – respondió él.

– **¿Estás preocupado por ella? **

– **¿Por qué debería? La conocí ayer y no debería importarme, pero…**

– **Te importa** – continuó ella.

– **Me siento inútil por no poder ayudarla.**

**- Somos chicos para enamorarnos** – rió un poco.

– **¡No estoy enamorado de ella!** – gritó Ishida, enojado y sonrojado.

Ella se puso seria **– Ayer noté que ella te impresionó. Es normal, tienes siete años y medio, al igual que Hiroshi, y descubrí que tienes un rival. **

– **¿Rival? **

– **A Hiroshi le gusta Asumi ¿Gracioso, no?** – sonrió, divertida.

– **Él tiene más posibilidades que yo.**

Árika entrecerró los ojos – **Acabas de decir que no te gusta. Y ahora, sí. **

Él ruborizó aún más **- ¡¿A quién quiero engañar?**

– **¿Hum?**

**- La conoce bien. Sus padres se tratan y…**

– **¡Nada! Quizás a ella le agrade, pero como amigo. **

– **Tal vez –** responde él.

– **Pues, debo irme. ¡Suerte en la conquista! –** ella agregó. Luego marchó.

Ishida vio cómo Hiroshi, secretamente, intentaba escapar de la academia y en puntillas se acercó a él – **¿A dónde vas?**

Hiroshi fue a parar al suelo** – ¡Ten más cuidado! – **gritó.

– **¿Por qué huyes sin permiso?**

– **¡No es asunto tuyo!**

– **Si se trata de Asumi, sí. **

Hiroshi lanzó un suspiro – **Voy al hospital. Quiero ver a mi tía.**

– **Entonces te acompaño. A no ser que me quede y le diga a Iruka-sensei que escapaste. **

– **¡Bien! –** aceptó de mala manera…

./

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo 8.<p>

**Ookami Railgun Assault**: Gracias por comentar. La verdad me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Me toma tiempo sacar un espacio en mi agenda para digitarlos, pero estoy aquí, y continuaré actualizando cada vez que pueda. Me siento emocionada por tener a alguien nuevo comentando mis fics. Te agradezco de todo corazón, que te tomes la molestia de comentar. ¡Bienvenida a mi lista de amigas! Espero, este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Próximo Capítulo: **"Visita al Hospital".**


	9. ¡Visita al Hospital!

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?

Pues, primeramente agradezco a quienes siguen las historias creadas por su servidora. Gracias de todo corazón por comentar y dar sus puntos de vista. Especialmente a: **Pochi-san**, **Averno 10**, **Ookami Railgun Assault**, y **hina-hatake**. Para mí ha sido de grata emoción y alegría saber que son bien aceptadas por todos ustedes.

Además, también aprovecho para agradecer a los que leyeron a **"Confesión"**. Y a quienes la comentaron**: Clearuchiha**, **Katy Hatake**, **Saragirlotaku** y **LeMemeFox**. Me alegro que les haya gustado. Me tomó un tiempo terminarla, pero valió la pena. **¡Gracias!**

Espero que éste capítulo recompense los días que duré sin actualizar. **Naruto** no es mío; si ha de serlo, Naruto se quedaría con Hinata (_Seiya-kun he decidido apoyar__te __, XD_).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**¡Visita al Hospital!**

– **Por aquí **– dijo Hiroshi a Ishida, mientras atravesaban el hospital en busca de una puerta. La cual, tras ésta, se ubica Anko Mitarashi inconciente, debido a la pelea que enfrentó para proteger a sus hijos ante aquellos ninjas renegados, cual resultó inútil y no pudo protegerlos.

– **Los corredores son iguales. Además, ya pasamos por aquí antes** – se quejó Ishida caminando detrás de él, ya harto de caminar en círculos, sin una dirección específica.

– **Conozco bien el camino** – agregó Hiroshi seguro de sí mismo.

Ishida entrecierra sus ojos, incapaz de creer que sea cierto – **Espero no perderme por tu culpa** – dijo en voz baja.

– **¿Qué dijiste? **– pregunta Hiroshi, alzando un puño para incrustarlo en la cara de su "amigo", claro, de ser necesario.

– **Espero, lleguemos pronto** – responde el Ukitake, mientras una gota estilo animé se desliza por su cabeza. **– ¿Qué pensabas que había dicho? **

– **Algo estúpido** – responde severamente e irritado por la presencia de aquel inoportuno. Su plan era visitar a su tía Anko, pero él se invitó solo. Excluyendo la parte del chantaje, por supuesto.

Ishida le saca la lengua. Como el Sarutobi estaba delante, no podía ver qué pasaba detrás. Cerrando los ojos, Ishida empezó a reír cubriéndose la boca para no levantar sospechas de que se reía de él. Más sin embargo, estaba tan entusiasmado riendo que no notó cuando Hiroshi se detuvo, hasta chocar contra él.

– **¿No me digas que te perdiste?** – pregunta Ishida, sonando más bien como afirmación, y sobándose la pobre nariz, cual recibió el impacto del golpe.

Ante la pregunta o más bien, afirmación del chico, Hiroshi bufó – **¡Ps! ¡Claro que no!** – mira a todos lados y pensó – _**Demonios, me perdí. Si no encuentro el camino pronto descubrirá que en todo este tiempo mentía saber llegar **_– le mira de reojo – _**Está impaciente. Y lo peor, toda la academia se enterará y todos mis amigos me llamarán perdedor. ¡Rayos!**_ – cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, un milagro apareció ante sus ojos. Vio a Kakashi salir de la habitación No. 58, totalmente afligido. – **¡Vamos!** – feliz de saber la información correcta de la habitación donde permanece la paciente, le indicó el real camino a su compañero.

El Sarutobi echó el cerrojo de la puerta por dentro. La abrió. Una vez dentro, la miraron acongojados. Ella acostada en la cama totalmente pálida y débil, y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos mostraban aún más su palidez. El pelo se encontraba regado por toda la almohada. Un gotero adjunto a su muñeca izquierda y un respirador permitiéndole respirar.

– **¡Es hermosa!** – susurra Ishida. La contempla cuidadosamente. – **E idéntica a Asumi. Quiero decir, Asumi se parece a ella. **

– **¿Quién le haría esto?** – pregunta Hiroshi, anonadado debido a la situación de la tía Anko.

Ishida rozó con timidez el brazo de Anko hasta llegar a los dedos. Entonces, le agarró la mano delicadamente – _**Su piel es cálida. Desprende un aroma distinto a la de mi mamá. Es difícil explicarlo, pero me gusta su aroma.**_ – pensó.

Anko cerró débil su mano, correspondiéndole el gesto al chico – **A…su…mi** – dijo levemente. Ceño fruncido. – **Asu…mi, Koi…shi.**

– **¿Quién es Koishi?** – interroga Ishida a Hiroshi, quien se encogió de hombros como sin darle importancia a la interrogante, pero al fin y al cabo la responde. _Su otro hijo. El hermano de Asumi. _Respuesta que obtuvo de él.

Anko, frunciendo el entrecejo, una lágrima escapa de sus ojos – **¡No se los lleven!** – gritó. Voz ahogada.

– **¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –** pregunta una voz femenina.

Hiroshi se pone nervioso, reconociendo esa voz al instante – **¡Madre! Sólo queríamos verla –** dijo.

Kurenai espira. **– ¿Qué haré contigo, Hiroshi?** – se pregunta a sí misma, en voz alta.

– **¿Quererme?** – dijo él, haciéndose el inocente.

De nuevo, Kurenai deja escapar un suspiro – **No tienes remedio** – siseó.

– **Asumi…–** nuevamente, Anko mencionó el nombre de su hija. Esta vez, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, los cuales desvió a un lado para ver mejor al pequeño junto a ella. – **¿Quién eres?** – le pregunta.

– **I-Ishida Ukitake** – responde el chico, un tanto nervioso cuando observó los ojos vacíos de la Mitarashi.

– **¡Anko!** – llamó Kurenai, acercándose a la aludida.

– **Kurenai… mis hijos… ¿Dónde están?** – esperaba una respuesta positiva o negativa, pero no sucedió. La peli negra negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no han tendido noticias de ellos mientras ella permanecía inconciente. Por lo tanto, Anko soltó la mano de Ishida. – **Dime que están con su padre. Por favor, dime que ellos no se fueron de mi lado… Ellos… **

De repente, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta. Al entrar, Kakashi la cerró a su paso. Acongojado, se acerca a ella y sentándose a su lado toma su mano, la cual rozó con un tibio beso. **– Al fin despertaste** – atinó a decir.

– **Kakashi…–** dijo ella. Quería preguntarle por los niños, saber si están bien, en casa. Pero la mirada triste de él, responde a todas sus interrogantes.

– **Anko, sé que no es el momento para esto, pero necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó –** preguntó el ninja de cabellos plateados.

– **Cuando saliste, recuerdo a los niños jugar con el oso de peluche. Podía escuchar sus risas** – entrecerró sus ojos **– Recuerdo un paquete… un paquete detrás de la puerta. Lo tomé. En la habitación lo abrí, dentro se encontraba la serpiente que Raindou eliminó esa noche junto a una nota. **

– **¿Qué decía la nota?** – pregunta él, queriendo obtener más información. Entiende que ella no está en condiciones para recordar aquel desafortunado momento, pero toda información podría ser la llave para encontrar a los niños. Está desesperado por encontrarlos. También le preocupa el estado de su esposa. Rememorar lo acontecido le haría mucho daño.

– **No recuerdo…–** frunció el entrecejo al sentir aquellas molestias debido a su cuerpo herido. – **Asumi salió corriendo… Koishi…Koishi lloraba… No recuerdo más** – la marca de maldición impulsó bruscamente y su cabeza empezó a palpitarle. Ella ya respiraba con dificultad – **En el bosque…–** frunce de nuevo el entrecejo. – **Ninjas sin identificación se los llevaron.** – un gemido escapó de su boca – **Intenté detenerlos, pero…–** niega bruscamente con la cabeza, señal de no aguantar más el dolor pulsante de la marca – **Quise detenerlos, pero…–** su pulso se alteró **– No pude evitarlo. Esos malditos bastardos me derrotaron.**

– **Anko, cálmate. Te hace daño** – dijo Kakashi, preocupado por la salud de ella. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por preguntar lo sucedido y ahora el dolor se intensifica, haciéndola jadear constantemente.

– **¡Sólo quiero a mis hijos de regreso! –** murmura ella, obligada a tomar aire por la boca a pesar de tener puesta la mascarilla de oxígeno. – **S-soy una estúpida por… por creer que… dejando en el pasado mi vida como jounin podría… podría cuidar mejor de… de ellos. M-me equivoqué.** – Débilmente, cerró las manos en puños. – **Perdóname… perdóname por permitir que sucediera –** la herida en su pecho empezó a abrirse.

Kakashi le sonríe, intentando así hacerla sentir tranquila – **Hiciste lo que debías hacer. No es tu culpa. **

– **No. Debí haber hecho más.** – ella agregó, todavía jadeando por las heridas. _**– Escucho sus voces llamándome.**_ – abrió los ojos como plato a causa del malestar que le provoca las pulsaciones de la marca maldita.

– _**El sello maldito**_ – pensó el Hatake. – **Descansa. **– le dijo, calmamente.

– **No. ¡Debo buscarlos! –** de manera agresiva, se arrancó de la muñeca izquierda el pequeño tubito de plástico que conecta al gotero e intentó cuanto pudo levantarse, pero Kakashi la detuvo.

– **¡Cálmate!** – Siseó él, forcejeando con ella, intentando lastimarla lo menos posible – **¡En tu estado, no resolverás nada! ¡Más bien, terminarás muerta! **

– **¡No me importa!** – Se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno – **¡Déjame ir a buscarlos!**

– **¿Quieres que se enteren que su madre ha muerto por su culpa? **– preguntó, totalmente enojado, haciéndole ver el gran error que ella asumiría en caso de salir en esas condiciones. No duraría ni dos segundos en una batalla. Es más, ni llegaría a ver el rostro de su enemigo. – **Aún estás débil. Perdiste mucha sangre, ahora necesitas descansar y reponer fuerzas. **

Ella tomó conciencia. Él tiene razón, pero por eso no desistirá de buscar a sus hijos – **Al menos podrán decir que lo intenté **– con las pocas fuerzas forcejeó contra él.

Kurenai viendo el daño que se provoca ella misma al forcejear contra él, rápidamente salió en busca de Tsunade o alguna enfermera. **– Esperen aquí** – les dijo a los chicos antes de salir fuera de la habitación.

– **¡No te dejaré hacer esa locura!** – dijo Kakashi, preocupado y cansado de luchar para tranquilizarla sin tener que lastimarla.

– **¡Tendrás que dejarme!** – Gritó ella – **¡Ahora suéltame! **

– **¡No!**

– **¡Por favor! Mientras estoy aquí, ellos…–** sus ojos se aguaron de tristeza – **Quizás ya estén muertos. **

Kakashi abrió su ojo visible como plato, lastimado de escucharla hablar de esa manera – **No, no lo están.** **Aún viven. ¿Cómo puedes decir aquello? **

– **Soy mala madre –** susurró ella, entonces la marca impulsó fuerte, jadeando ella otra vez – **Permití esto y yo debo arreglarlo. Es mi culpa –** las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, corriendo por sus delicadas facciones – **Quiero ir por ellos. Permíteme ir a buscarlos. **

– **Lo lamento, pero no saldrás del hospital** – respondió el jounin.

Anko empezó a sollozar y trata de levantarse y no lo consigue.

– **Estás alterada, cálmate** – susurra él. Ella niega con la cabeza de forma brusca – **Prometo encontrarlos. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte. ¿Sí?**

– **Orochimaru…**– mencionó aquel nombre con cierto tono de odio en su voz.

Al notar que ella iba a intentar levantarse, Kakashi la aprisionó fuerte contra la cama sin querer lastimando su cuerpo, ella se quejó mientras intenta apartarse de él. Al sentirla menos alterada debilitó el agarre. Entonces, kurenai entra a la habitación acompañada de Tsunade-sama y tomando a los niños de la mano los alejó, arrinconándose a un lado entretanto Tsunade se aproxima a Anko con una jeringa en mano. – **Esto no va a doler** – dijo la rubia.

La Mitarashi forcejeaba nuevamente, sin embargo, el shinobi la agarró de las muñecas. – **¡No! ¡No! ¡Kakashi por favor!** – Tsunade le inyectó un sedante en el brazo izquierdo, más luego la rubia se apartó después de realizar su objetivo – **¡No me hagas esto, por favor!**

– **Lo siento. Es por tu bien.** – respondió él. Poco a poco suelta las muñecas de la Mitarashi, al ver que ella cierra sus ojos debido al sedante, quedándose dormida. Acaricia tiernamente la mejilla de ella mientras le sostiene una mano.

– **Espero no tener que inyectarle más tranquilizantes** – dijo Tsunade – **Es una tonta, no puede alterarse en esas condiciones. **

– **¿Ha habido alguna pista? **– pregunta Kurenai nerviosa y esperanzada de saber si encontraron alguna información útil que los lleve al paradero de los niños.

– **No. Ninguna.** – Desilusionado – **Aún así, no me daré por vencido** – se pone de pie, sin dejar de contemplarla.

–

* * *

><p>En un lugar apartado, escondido de todos. En una de las tantas habitaciones que presenta la construcción, se encuentran los niños, encerrados en ese frío cuarto. Asumi sentada en el suelo, en una esquina encogida con las piernas apegadas a su cuerpo y sus brazos sobre ellas, llorando. Las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro y mojaban su camiseta. No obstante, una lágrima rebelde fue a deslizarse por su pecho. Ella bajó la mirada y dejó al descubierto un medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Lo abrió, dentro había una pequeña foto de sus padres sonriendo, y otra de Koishi abrazando a Otto. De pronto, siente una pequeña y suave mano tocar su pelo.<p>

– **Koishi…** – susurra ella, en un hilo de voz, casi hipiando.

Él también muestra su medallón. Dentro del mismo, la idéntica y pequeña fotografía de sus padres, y otra de Asumi abrazándolo a él.

– **Lamento romper tu juguete** – ella se disculpa, más lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

Koishi decide arrodillarse frente a ella, posando una de sus pequeñas manos en la mejilla de su hermana – **No llores. Mami vendrá a buscarnos. **

– **Koishi ella está…–** desvía la mirada – **Lastimaron a nuestra madre. Quizás ella ya esté…muerta. **

– **¡Mientes! **– Empezó a llorar – **¡Mientes! ¡Ella vendrá!**

– **Nuestro padre tal vez, pero ella no…no lo hará.** – lo observó llorar por unos momentos, más lo abrazó – **Lo siento, no dejo de pensar en que ella esté muerta por mi culpa. Lo siento Koishi… Vi como fue lastimada** – él continuó sollozando en silencio – **Saldremos de aquí, lo prometo.** – dijo e inconcientemente pensó en Anko – _**Madre, ven pronto.**_

Al poco rato, Asumi descubre que su pequeño hermano dormía en su regazo. Sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ella vio al hombre y sus ojos se aterraron, ya que había visto a ese hombre antes. En sus sueños, más bien, pesadillas. Tuvo la misma reacción que en sueños vivió. **– ¿Q-Quién e-eres?** – preguntó horrorizada, pero al ver a Koishi protegido en sus brazos una cierta seguridad reflejaron sus ojos. Ese deseo de proteger a quien abraza se apoderó de ella. Tanto es su deseo de protección que sus manos, las cuales temblaban ante la simple presencia del sannin, dejaron de tiritar.

– **Idéntica a tu madre** – responde él. – **Serás una excelente ninja como ella lo era y además, un maravilloso prospecto para mis experimentos. – **Nuevamente los ojos de Asumi buscaron el terror difundido a través de la mirada de aquel hombre. – **Anko Mitarashi…** – atina a decir, mostrando una sádica sonrisa. Ella estaba temblando de miedo. – **¿Alguna vez te comentó que era ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja? No, ¿verdad? –** le pregunta el sannin. Ella como respuesta, niega con la cabeza dudosa y con miedo de maquinar en su cabeza que quiere ese hombre de ellos dos – **Que desconsiderada el ocultarte su pasado** – espira desganado – **No la culpo ¿sabes? Renunció por ustedes** – sonrisa maliciosa – **Quiso protegerlos de todo peligro, especialmente de mí… Pensó que renunciando ser jounin y dedicarse a su familia yo me alejaría. ¡Ingenua! **– Niega con la cabeza – **Los sentimientos nublaron su sano juicio. **

– **Ella…– **Asumi empezó a decir, pero silenció. Más sin embargo, aprieta el agarre que mantiene con su hermano, como si así, puede protegerlo de aquel hombre. Mismo instante en que él ingresó a esa habitación, prometió cuidar de su hermano a costa de su propia vida, y lo cumplirá en caso de ser necesario. Ahora su prioridad es salir con vida de ese oscuro lugar. Con vida y acompañada de Koishi, sin tener éste, ningún tipo de rasguño. – **¿Quién eres? Pero lo más importante aquí, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?**

– **Que bueno que preguntes, pequeña Asumi** – sonríe, arrogantemente. No obstante, se aproxima a los niños y arrodillándose frente a un Koishi dormido y una Asumi retándolo con la mirada, sonrió otra vez. Levanta una mano y acaricia la mejilla derecha de la peli lila. Asumi apretó los dientes con firmeza y de un brusco movimiento volvió la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, evitando que éste la toque con sus sucias manos. El sannin quedó encantado ante la reacción de la chica. _Ella tiene agallas._ – **Alguna vez llegué a ser el jounin que le entrenaba. Yo… soy su sensei. **

* * *

><p>Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, numeral 10, titulado: <strong>"Realidad".<strong>

**Au Revoir! **

**Until The Next!**


	10. Realidad

Hello Everybody!

Lamento la tardanza. En verdad, me siento avergonzada de no haber publicado antes, pero lo primero ante todo, no? Los estudios. Bueno, gracias a todos por comentar. En esta ocasión, no abundaré tanto porque estoy digitando los demás capítulos de otros fics, es por ello que espero publicar hoy mismo.

Disfruten de la lectura y ya saben, cualquiera observación es muy bien recibida.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

**"Realidad"**

_Hermoso día en Konoha, el viento toca su piel con toda la delicadeza y ternura al rozar. Anko mira a un Kakashi dormido sobre la cama, profundamente. Sonríe al verlo tan calmado. Regresó a su lado, acostándose sobre la cama y abrazándolo por detrás. Luego, rozó con un beso la mejilla y debido a eso, él despertó. _

– _**Buenos días. –**__ ella musita, sonriente. _

– _**Hola. –**__ Kakashi susurra con pereza. – __**¿Hace cuánto estás despierta? **_

– _**Hace poco.**__ – le regala una sonrisa y toma asiento para contemplarlo mejor. _

_Él también toma asiento, en seguida posa su mano en la barbilla de Anko. – __**Eres única y hermosa.**__ – dice, feliz. _

– _**¿En serio?**__ – levanta una ceja, dudosa. _

– _**¿Por qué lo dudas? –**__ se fue acercando a ella y la besó apasionado. Después de dejaron caer por completo sobre la cama sin soltar el beso. Entretanto se besaban, un leve ruido provino detrás de la puerta, sin embargo, no prestaron atención. Estaban muy concentrados disfrutando de su mágico momento. _

_Más tarde, otro ruido procedió del mismo lugar al igual que unos cuantos murmullos. Ellos se separaron, no por los ruidos procedentes detrás de la puerta, sino por la falta de aire y se limitaron a mirarse. Ambos ruborizados. _

_Kakashi presentía algo, entonces no dudó en preguntar: __**– ¿La puerta está asegurada? –**__ ella afirma. Suspiró aliviado y nuevamente la besó. Ella rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él. _

_La puerta se abrió. __**– Miren lo que Koishi y yo hicimos. **__– dijo Asumi, sonriente. _

– _**¿Cómo entraron?**__ – le preguntó Kakashi, confundido a Anko. _

– _**No sé, a menos que…– **__empieza a responder, entonces observaron a los niños. Asumi sonreía feliz, sosteniendo en una mano una hoja de papel y en la otra girando un juego de llaves. _

_Kakashi bufó y acomodó la cabeza en el pecho de Anko. – __**Me rindo.**__ – cierra sus ojos. _

_Anko empezó a reír divertida por la actitud infantil del shinobi. __**– ¿Qué hicieron?**__ – les interroga a los niños. _

_Asumi se aproximó a ella, mostrando un dibujo de cuatro seres animados e iba señalándolos uno a uno. – __**Ella eres tú, otōsan, Koishi y yo. –**__ identificó. _

– _**¡Qué hermoso!**__ – Anko siseó. _

– _**Onee-san, faltó dibujar a Otto.**__ – susurra el pequeño Koishi._

– _**Mm… ahorita lo coloreamos.**__ – agregó ella e intentó subirse en la cama. – __**Otōsan, échate para allá. – **__estaba empujándolo. Koishi le ayudaba. _

– _**Hm.… Regálenme unos minutos, quiero estar así con su madre.**__ – responde tranquilamente, abrazando a Anko. _

_Asumi pone mala cara. __**– ¡No! ¡Ya es suficiente, quiero estar con ella!**__ – subió sobre la cama e intentó por todos los medios posibles quitarle los brazos alrededor de su madre. _

– _**Asumi…–**__ le regañó, pero ella le ignoró. _

– _**¡Apártate! Quiero que vea bien el dibujo.**__ – dijo ella molesta. _

– _**Anko…–**__ Kakashi esconde el rostro entre el cuello de Anko. _

– _**¡Dile algo!**__ – exclamaron Kakashi y Asumi al unísono. Él acomodándose más a Anko y ella empujándolo. _

_Anko se llevó la mano a la frente. __**– Yo soy a quien maltratan.**__ – dijo para sí misma. _

_Asumi se subió arriba de Kakashi. Koishi también hizo lo mismo. Ambos subidos sobre la espalda de Kakashi, mientras él abraza a Anko con la cabeza acomodada en el pecho de ella. Y la pobre de Anko, aguantando todo el peso. _

– _**Kakashi, por favor, dale el gusto. –**__ dijo la jounin. _

_En un movimiento repentino, Kakashi los atrapó y los acomodó en la cama a un lado y empezó a hacerles cosquillas, principalmente a Asumi. Koishi gateó hacia Anko entretanto ella tomaba asiento apoyando su espalda sobre el espaldar de la cama y la almohada. _

_Ella lo abrazó y se divertía al escuchar las risas de ellos que no podía pedir más. Es feliz si ellos lo son, su más grande deseo es que sean sumamente alegres. Se conforma tan sólo verlos sonreír. _

_Minutos después, Koishi dormía en el regazo de Anko. Kakashi con la cabeza acomodada en el vientre de la kunoichi, tomándole de la mano, y Asumi en el pecho de él. Los veía sonreír, así dormidos. _

_Mitarashi sonrió con alegría y un tanto sonrojada. – __**Ustedes son mis tesoros, mis valiosos tesoros y los protegeré contra quien sea aún a costa de mi propia vida. – **__se dijo para sí misma. _

Anko despertó, observando todo a su alrededor. Parecía que nada era real. _**– Era un sueño. **_– pensó. Desvía la mirada hacia el gotero que lentamente caía gota a gota, provocando que el sueño se apoderara de ella. – _**"Okāsan, ayúdanos."**_ – la voz creyó escuchar y el sueño desvaneció. Su mirada se tornó seria y decidida.

* * *

><p>Asumi empezó a inspeccionar la cerradura de la puerta, intentando buscar una manera para salir de aquel espantoso y frío lugar por su hermano. Él aún es muy pequeño para pasar por todo aquello, por la cual están pasando.<p>

– **Onee-san, ¿Qué vas a hacer? –** interroga Koishi, abrazando su collar.

– **Saldremos de aquí.** – responde, mirándolo a los ojos, demostrándole seguridad aunque en el fondo esté aterrada. Vuelve a la tarea de la cerradura. – **La cerradura está oxidada, hace falta un… gancho. **– Se quita el que adorna su pelo. **– ¡Tada!** – hizo varios intentos inútiles. Después de cinco largos minutos, intentando abrirla al final lo logra. **– ¡Al fin!** – entreabre la puerta. – **Escucha, sea cuál sea el motivo, no te detengas. Corre lo más rápido que puedas. –** él asiente, ella lo toma de la mano. – **Vámonos.** – salieron de la habitación y empezaron a correr por todo el corredor en busca de la salida.

Repentinamente, ella escuchó unos pasos acercarse, entonces se escondieron esperando que ellos pasaran. Sus ojos se abrieron cuanto pudo cuando Orochimaru y Kabuto conversaban mientras caminaban por el pasillo. El sannin se detuvo.

– **¿Qué sucede Lord Orochimaru? –** interroga Kabuto, esperando contestación e intrigado por la repentina acción de su superior.

Asumi, en un acto desesperado, cubrió la boca de su hermano y la de ella misma. Ella suplicaba mentalmente a todos los santos que no fueran descubiertos.

Orochimaru suspira, más una sonrisa malévola surca sus labios. – **Nada.** – continuaron su camino.

Ella suspiró aliviada e hizo ademán de silencio a su hermano. Volvieron a recorrer el lugar pasillo tras pasillo. Parecía un laberinto sin salida. Haciendo drama en sus gestos, se dejó caer al suelo cayendo sentada. De repente, visualizó una pequeña apertura, donde reflejaba una diminuta luz.

Se levantó, camina hacia ella. Con todas sus fuerzas, empuja el portón. **– Koishi, ayúdame.** – él con sus pequeños brazos empujaba la puerta. Cuando la abrieron lo suficiente como para huir, un fuerte viento sopló bruscamente. Ellos observaron más allá, sonrieron. Sin pensarlo, ella agarró de la mano a Koishi y salieron corriendo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Kurenai toca la puerta de la recámara donde se ubica Anko, sosteniendo en sus manos un florero con flores violetas. Al no escuchar respuestas, pensó que estaría dormida, entonces entró. – <strong>Anko…–<strong> llamó mientras cerraba la puerta. – **Te traje las flores que tanto te encan…**– se dio vuelta. **–…tan.** – sus ojos horrorizados y el florero cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. – **¿Qué hiciste?** – se preguntó angustiada.

* * *

><p>Ambos niños corrían por el bosque, sin descansar. No deseaban ser atrapar ni volver a ese horripilante lugar para ser encerrados otra vez. Pero Koishi ya estaba agotado y en una mala pisada tropezó, cayendo al suelo y rasguñándose la rodilla derecha.<p>

Asumi le ayudó a ponerse de pie, notando la herida entristeció. **– Lo siento.** – le escuchó a él decir. Ella se dio vuelta. – **Sube.** – él subió a su espalda. Ella se levantó con dificultad, no está acostumbrada a cargar ese peso, pero debía hacerlo. Procuró caminar lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían.

– **Nos encontraran. –** susurró Koishi, asustado. – **No quiero regresar, onee-san. Me da miedo.** – se aferró a ella.

– **Claro que no. No volveremos a ese lugar. –** responde ella, sonriéndole.

– **Mama, vendrá. –** cierra sus ojos poco a poco.

Ella entristeció al recordar cómo lastimaron a Anko esa noche cuando intentó salvarlos a los dos, pero fue inútil. **– Sí. –** le dijo, bajando la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Kabuto arribó a la habitación donde los niños estaban encerrados, y no los encontró. <strong>– Maldición. Escaparon.<strong> – dijo. – **¡Escuadrón B!** – cuatro shinobis se materializaron ante él. – **Encuentren a esos niños, ahora. **

Orochimaru se aproxima a él. – **¿Qué ocurre?** – sonrisa.

– **Escaparon.** – Kabuto acaricia sus sienes.

– **Debí imaginarlo. Esa niña es más talentosa de lo que pensé. –** camina a través del corredor, dejando al peliblanco confundido.

* * *

><p>– <strong>Asumi-nee-san, ¿Volveremos a casa? –<strong> Koishi entreabre sus ojos.

– **Si nos libramos de esto, sí. –** dijo entre susurros, aún sonriendo, aunque en el fondo estaba aterrada.

– **Quiero ver a nuestros padres.** – dijo cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a ella.

– **Prometo que los veremos de nuevo. Confía en mí.** – él asiente con la cabeza. Ella detuvo sus pasos a descansar. Bajó a su hermano de la espalda y lo sentó apoyando su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol.

– **¡Hasta aquí llegaste!** – dijo un shinobi frente a ella, luego sacó un kunai. – Esto **no dolerá.** – sonrisa maléfica.

Ella se atemorizó, aún así protegía a su pequeño hermano, posicionándose delante de él para cubrirlo.

El shinobi se fue acercando con el kunai en alto, sujeto en su mano y en el punto que iba atacar, un kunai lo atravesó a él. En seguida, éste cayó al suelo muerto.

– **Llegué justo a tiempo. –** dijo una voz que ella conocía a la perfección.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo se titula <strong>"Cacería de serpientes"<strong>.

Espero que éste les haya agradado como a mí. Nos leemos en la próxima…

_**Cuídense.**_


	11. Cacería de Serpientes

**Salut à tous! **

¿Cómo les va?

Tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes. La semana de exámenes se extendió porque algunos profesores cambiaron las fechas. Pero además, me pasé toda una semana enferma; aunque sea fuerte de espíritu, mi cuerpo es bastante débil, no soporta mucho estrés, y pues, colapsé: mi cuerpo se sentía totalmente pesado y mis párpados cerraban por sí solos.

Gracias por haber esperado tanto tiempo por esta actualización. No abundaré mucho para no cansarlos. Pero ya estoy un poco mejor. En caso de alguna falta ortográfica, les pido disculpas, pues como ya les expliqué me estoy recuperando del repentino colapso.

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

**(.*-*.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

**"Cacería de Serpientes"**

Anteriormente...

– _**Asumi-nee-san, ¿Volveremos a casa? –**__Koishi entreabre sus ojos._

– _**Si nos libramos de esto, sí. –**__dijo entre susurros, aún sonriendo, aunque en el fondo estaba aterrada._

– _**Quiero ver a nuestros padres.**__– dijo cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a ella._

– _**Prometo que los veremos de nuevo. Confía en mí.**__– él asiente con la cabeza. Ella detuvo sus pasos para descansar. Bajó a su hermano de la espalda y lo sentó, apoyando su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol._

– _**¡Hasta aquí llegaste!**__– dijo un shinobi frente a ella, luego sacó un kunai. – __**Esto**__**no dolerá.**__– sonrisa maléfica._

_Ella se atemorizó, aún así protegía a su pequeño hermano, posicionándose delante de él para cubrirlo._

_El shinobi se fue acercando con el kunai en alto, sujeto en su mano y en el punto que iba atacar, un kunai lo atravesó a él. En seguida, éste cayó al suelo muerto._

– _**Llegué justo a tiempo. –**__dijo una voz que ella conocía a la perfección._

* * *

><p>Kurenai arriba a la habitación donde Anko se encuentra instalada. Sostiene en sus manos un florero con flores violetas. – <strong>Anko…–<strong> llamó mientras cerraba la puerta. – **Te traje las flores que tanto te encan…**– se dio vuelta. **–…tan.** – sus ojos se abrieron atemorizados y el florero cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. – **¿Qué hiciste, Anko?** – se preguntó angustiada mientras veía la cama desarreglada y sobre la misma, la máscara de oxígeno.

Observa minuciosamente la habitación, en especial la cama, donde descubrió unas manchas rojas en la blanca sábana. – **Sangre… Debe de ser de la herida. –** suspira. – **¿Cómo logró salir de aquí, si no podía levantarse?** – pensó lo peor. – **¡Maldición! ¡Necesito encontrarla! En su estado no llegará lejos.** – iba a salir de la habitación, sin embargo, alguien iba entrando.

– **¿Dónde demonios está Anko?** – interroga Tsunade-sama, totalmente irritada. – **¿No me digas que escapó?** – la kunoichi de ojos rojos asiente. – **Es una tonta, salir en la condición que se encuentra. –** dijo, preocupada. **– Su cuerpo no se ha rehabilitado y la herida tampoco ha cerrado. ¿En qué rayos pensó al huir de ese modo? – **pellizca el puente de la nariz.

– **Sus hijos. –** responde Kurenai, agachando la mirada.

Suspira. – **Su vida todavía corre riesgos, no ayudará en nada si no se recupera.** – se frota las sienes. – **Enviaré a un equipo de Ambu a buscarla. –** marchó murmurando.

– **¿Qué pasó aquí? –** interroga Kakashi, abriendo su ojo visible desmesuradamente, imaginándose lo peor.

– **Escapó.** – atinó a responder Kurenai.

Kakashi cierra las manos en puños. – **¡Maldición!** – masculló entre dientes, enseguida salió a toda prisa.

– **¡Espera!** – ella salió detrás de él.

* * *

><p>Asumi estaba atemorizada, aún así protegía a su pequeño hermano, posicionada delante de él para cubrirlo de todo ataque.<p>

El shinobi se fue acercando con el kunai en alto, sujeto en su mano y en el punto que iba atacar, un kunai lo atravesó a él. En seguida, éste cayó al suelo muerto.

– **Llegué justo a tiempo. –** dijo Orochimaru. – **Son unos niños traviesos por escapar. – **sonrisa maliciosa. – **Regresarán de inmediato. **– dijo, avanzando hacia ellos.

– **No regresaremos a ese espantoso lugar.** – replicó, enfrentándolo con la mirada. Debía salir de allí, escapar y cumplir la promesa a su hermano Koishi. No podía permitir que les hiciera daño.

– **Tienes agallas.** **Pero harás lo que YO diga. **– Orochimaru la agarró de la muñeca. **– Esta vez, no podrás escapar, niña.** – Asumi le lanzó una shuriken, rozando la mejilla de él y ocasionándole una leve herida. Enojado la agarró por el cuello. – **Te crees muy lista, ¿No? –** intensifica el agarre. – **Pues déjame aclararte que tu madre está muerta. – **ella abre sus ojos, las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. En medio de la confusión de la chica, Orochimaru la empujó contra un árbol. – **Tu cuerpo es exquisito.** – roza con su lengua la mejilla y cuello de Asumi, asustándola. Más apega su cuerpo contra el pequeño cuerpo de ella. – ** Podría usarte para otros fines. **

– **S-Su-Suélteme… por favor…– **su voz ronca, le dolía el cuello.

Orochimaru no prestó atención a la necesidad de ella respirar. Con las rodillas, entreabre con esfuerzo las piernas de la pequeña Mitarashi, quien apretaba sus piernas y las mejillas tornaron de un rojo carmesí. – **No te contengas, querida. –** le susurra al oído. Muerde levemente la oreja de Asumi, horrorizándola. – **Pórtate bien y has lo que te pida, pero** **si te resistes, mataré a tu padre y a ese niño.** – refiriéndose a Koishi.

– **N-No.** – dijo Asumi. – **N-No lo haga.** – sentía que la respiración le dificultaba. No podía más.

– **Entonces coopera conmigo.** – Asumi dejó de forcejear. Orochimaru sonríe. – **Así está mejor.** – la suelta y de un rodillazo en el estómago, la dejó inconsciente. **– Eres igual a tu madre.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi y Kurenai llegaron a la casa, encontrando la puerta abierta. A medida que se adentraban, notaron las pequeñas gotas de sangre en el suelo indicando el camino hacia las recámaras.<p>

Kakashi sube las escaleras, seguido de él Kurenai. Antes de tocar el cerrojo, la puerta se abrió sola. – **¡Anko!** – llamó al instante de entrar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. – **Llegamos tarde. Se ha ido.** – dijo, mirando los cajones abiertos, algunos tirados en el suelo. El ropero abierto, en el suelo estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Las sábanas tiradas al suelo. Un desastre.

Se arrodilló y tomó el antiguo vendaje cubierto de sangre. Se puso de pie y revisó específicamente una gaveta. **– Se llevó todas sus armas.** – espira, cansino.

– **Si seguimos su rastro podemos encontrarla y quizás demos con el paradero de los niños.** – murmura Kurenai, segura de sí misma.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco abre los ojos. No podía visualizar dónde estaba, pero sí lo presentía. Se incorporó y miró a través del cristal a Orochimaru sonreír con malicia. Enfocó la vista, descubriendo que ha sido encerrada dentro de una cápsula de cristal.<p>

Temerosa, busca con la mirada a Koishi, quien permanece asustado y llorando y al igual que ella, encerrado en una cápsula. Ella apretó los dientes, se levantó y empezó a golpear el cristal con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo podía tener en ese momento. La furia se había apoderado de ella al ver a su querido hermano en esa situación.

– **Anciano, abra esta cosa.** – musita sin dejar de golpear con los puños. – **¡Sácanos de aquí!** – exige.

– **Lord Orochimaru, ¿Es necesario encerrarlos en esas cápsulas? **– interroga Kabuto contemplando a los pequeños. A pesar de ellos gritar, el cristal es aprueba de ruidos.

– **No me digas que éstos mocosos te han ablandado el corazón. –** le dijo el sannin, voz burlona.

Kabuto chasquea la lengua. – **Tks. No es eso. Simplemente podía haberlos amordazado. **– se acomoda los lentes.

Orochimaru suspira, desganado. – **Me da flojera salir a buscarlos si vuelven a escapar. Además, no me gustan los niños.** – responde como si nada. Al sentir la mirada de Asumi sobre su persona, la miró y le muestra la lengua para luego humedecerse los labios.

Asumi sintió un escalofriante estremecimiento. Dejó de golpear y su mirada se posicionó en su pequeño hermano, quien aún lloraba. – _**Nunca saldremos.**_– se dijo a sí misma.

– **¿Qué haremos con ellos?** – pregunta Kabuto, tecleando una máquina.

– **Extraer todo su poder.** – los labios del sannin surca una maliciosa sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Una kunoichi salta entre los árboles a una velocidad increíble. Viste un short de color rosa, la peculiar camiseta de rendillas y por encima el chaleco jounin; más unas botas negras sin tacón. Su pelo recogido en una coleta, fluía violentamente detrás de ella, debido al viento y a la velocidad que saltaba.<p>

De repente, aterrizó en el suelo, más luego se agachó a recoger un prendedor diseño mariposa, plateado de la usuario Asumi. Cierra las manos en puños y guardó el objeto en su chaleco. Desaparece en el aire continuando su trayecto en busca de esos niños.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, la velocidad disminuía. A continuación, se cubre la boca y empezó a toser ligeramente como si le faltara el aire. Entonces, decidió detenerse sobre una rama, perdió equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando con dificultad. Sigue tosiendo, esta vez expulsando sangre.

Toma bocanadas de aire, resultando inútil. Otra vez la tos se apoderó de su garganta, escupiendo más sangre. Inhala y exhala profundamente, repite el mismo proceso hasta calmarse. Cuando funcionó o eso creyó, se levantó apoyándose del árbol. Luego hizo posiciones de mano y su chakra azul visualizó rodeando su femenino cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Kakashi y su equipo seguían la pista de Anko para encontrarla e intentar detenerla debido a que no se encontraba en condiciones estables de andar por ahí jugando a los héroes, poniendo su vida en riesgo.<p>

El rostro de Kakashi era de total preocupación, evidente ante todos. Kurenai entiende su dolor, ese sentir que carcome en su corazón, después de todo lo entiende porque también es madre. Kotetsu e Izumo ayudan en la misión por aprecio a ellos, Gai los acompaña. Kakashi se pregunta ¿Quién lo invitó? Al menos sabe ayudar cuando la situación lo requiere. ¡Aunque sólo miren su trasero! ¡Esa ropa le hace ver ridículo, se le abulta al caminar y ese pelo ondulado junto a sus cejas descomunales lo vuelve definitivamente un payaso sin lucimiento!

Pakkun rastrea el olor de Anko. Puesto intentó rastrear a los hijos de Kakashi, pero el rastro termina donde ellos desaparecen. Kabuto se había encargado de borrar todo rastro para no ser encontrados, pero no todos. Puesto, aunque el olfato de Pakkun no los lleve hacia ellos, el aroma de Anko sí, a consecuencia de la marca de maldición. Si ésta se encuentra activada, la lleva donde está el sannin. Cada que impulsa el cuello de Anko le indica a qué distancia se ubican. Es peligroso para ella andar por esos rumbos, no obstante, sus hijos es su mayor prioridad y los encontrará, confía en que lo hará.

* * *

><p>En Konoha…<p>

Tsunade-sama se frota las sienes, esperando noticias. De repente, Shizune entra al despacho cargando a Tonton. – **¿Alguna novedad?** – mirada angustiada.

Shizune niega la cabeza. **– Aún no. Los cazadores Ambu resguardan todo el área y nada. –** responde, agachando la cabeza. – **Además, me han informado que un equipo de shinobis salieron a buscarla sin autorización. **

– **Yo los autoricé. –** dijo Tsunade-sama, sorprendiendo a la chica de cabellos negros. – **Confío en que la encontrarán. **

– **Lady Tsunade, ¿Cree que…? **– se muerde el labio inferior.

– **Si Anko fue capaz de huir en ese estado, significa que Orochimaru está detrás. –** suspira.

– **Pero en su condición no hará mucho, puede…–** desvía la mirada.

– **Empeorar, lo sé.** – termina la frase. De nuevo suspira. – **Ella conoce la peligrosidad del asunto, su cuerpo no resistirá una batalla. **

Shizune aprieta al cerdito contra su pecho. **– Ella no se detendrá hasta encontrarlos. **– susurra, inquietada.

– **Eso me temo. –** parpadea con pesar. – **Ojalá no sobrepase sus límites, y para empeorar las cosas, el sello maldito del Cielo no fue suprimido por esperar a que estuviera estable. Grave error. –** se lleva ambas manos a la frente.

– **Pero si llega al exceso, su chakra quedará en cero absoluto.** – aseguró la asistente, apretando los labios en una línea.

Tsunade asiente. – **En el peor de los casos… morirá. –** agregó, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p>Guarida de Orochimaru…<p>

Sentada, Asumi esperaba alguna oportunidad para escapar, tanto de esa cápsula como de aquel lugar atemorizante. Suspira frustrada. **– **_**Nadie vendrá por nosotros.**_ – Observa a Koishi, quien se ubica sentado hipiando de tanto llorar. – _**Si no intento sacarlo de aquí, entonces no soy una buena hermana, pero…–**_ analiza su alrededor. _**– ¿Cómo saldré?**_

Cierra los ojos_. "Concentra todo tu chakra y mantenlo". "Debes conectarte con el flujo de chakra"._ Escuchaba la voz de Kakashi en su cabeza, quizás ya se estaba volviendo loca allí encerrada, ella se pregunta_. "Concéntrate". _

– **Eso es.** – susurra. Sonriendo, se levanta para posicionar sus manos; entonces, empezó a liberar poco a poco su chakra. _**– Vamos… Vamos… Vamos…**_– cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su chakra fluye a través de su cuerpo, sin embargo perdió balance y cayó de rodillas respirando forzosamente. Abre los ojos, de repente éstos se volvieron rojos por unos instantes.

Orochimaru arriba acompañado de Kabuto. **– Inicia la extracción de sus chakras.** – ordena el sannin. – **Primero, el pequeño Koishi.**

Kabuto se acercó a la cápsula y habiendo unas teclas en ésta, empezó a pulsarlas. Presionó el botón verde. El chakra de Koishi le era extraído, entonces perdió el sentido.

Asumi, molesta, más bien enfurecida, volvió a golpear el cristal. – **¡Déjenlo! ¡Déjenlo!** – gritaba una y otra y otra vez. – **¡Basta! ¡Basta! –** por más que gritara no podía ser escuchada. Desistió. Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Koishi, debido al dolor y verlo en ese estado le dolía más, no podía verlo llorar. Aún es un bebé. – **Primero okāsan…–** lágrimas deslizan por sus delicadas y sonrosadas mejillas. – **Y ahora Koishi. **– sacude la cabeza. Cierra los ojos, aplastando las lágrimas que siguen escapando de éstos. – **No él… No él… No él…–** las manos se volvió bolitas. **– No él…**– abre los ojos, mostrando su sharingan activado. – **¡NO ÉL! ¡BASTA!**

Todo su chakra la rodeó a una gran velocidad, quebrantándose el cristal y las tecnologías se descontrolaron debido a la gran expulsión de poder. Más tarde, los aparatos explotaron sin que Kabuto lograra evitarlo, a pesar de batallar por arreglar el daño. El humo llenó toda la habitación. Ambos shinobis se protegieron los ojos. Pero cuando el humo se disipó, descubrieron que los niños habían escapado.

Orochimaru suspira, cansino. – **No de nuevo. **– susurra, frotándose las sienes.

Kabuto ríe internamente por lo sucedido. – **No irán muy lejos.** – dijo, viendo al sannin maldecir una y otra vez la suerte que tiene con esos niños.

* * *

><p>Asumi corría y corría usando todas sus fuerzas mientras Koishi seguía inconsciente subido en su espalda. Sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad. Estaba asustada, ni siquiera puede proyectar con claridad qué ocurrió allá atrás, al menos lograron escapar; ahora necesita buscar un lugar seguro donde refugiarse.<p>

Sus pasos todos prisa. Lleva una mirada de miedo, tan sólo por pensar en regresar a ese horrible sitio. De pronto y sin prevenirlo, tropezó con una rama. Se desplomó y Koishi cayó un poco lejos de ella. Observó con qué había tropezado, en realidad no cayó por descuido, sino una serpiente agarraba su tobillo.

Horrorizada, movía constantemente el pie hasta liberarse. Pero cuando iba a aproximarse a Koishi, Kabuto apareció frente a él sosteniendo un kunai.

Orochimaru apareció detrás de ella y la agarró por el cuello. – **Observa como muere tu querido hermano.** – dijo, apretando su garganta. **– Hubiera durado un poco más, pero por tu estupidez morirá aquí y ahora. –** Asumi abre los ojos aterrada, sentía la sangre subir a su cabeza, sentía mareos. **– Kabuto, haz el honor. **

– **Será todo un placer. –** sonríe, caminando hacia él.

– **N-no… L-Lo… h-hagan…**– no aguantaba más, ya no podía respirar. – **K-Ko-Koishi… d-des-despierta…**– entrecierra sus ojos. Veía de manera borrosa a Kabuto extendiendo el kunai con intención de enterrarlo en el cuerpo de su hermano. Cierra los ojos, más los abre activando el sharingan. Al mismo tiempo, el kunai que sostenía Kabuto voló por encima de la cabeza del peli blanco, debido a que alguien lanzó un kunai desviando la trayectoria del primero.

La sonrisa sádica se borró del rostro de Orochimaru e invocó una gran serpiente que fue a exceso de velocidad hacia Kabuto, quien saltó y aterrizó a su lado. La serpiente se abalanzó contra Koishi, golpeó el suelo haciendo una abertura en éste levantando en el proceso una bocanada de humo. Pues el humo evitó ver con claridad lo que había sucedido con el pequeño.

– **K-Koishi… no…–** las lágrimas desbordaron de los ojos de Asumi, sin contemplaciones.

El sannin sonrió feliz.

* * *

><p>(.*-*.)<p>

Jujuju! Supongo que ya adivinaron de quien se trata. No pretendo dar más rodeos ni más suspenso a esta historia. Puesto, sé que desean saber cómo termina. Restan tres capítulos, los cuales debo mejorar porque se ven muy simples.

La secuela de éste fic, jujuju! es aún mejor. Sobrepasa los Cuarenta capítulos. Y como ya había explicado con anterioridad y en mi perfil: Los protagonistas son los hijos de Kakashi y Anko. Dentro de la misma, habrá muchas sorpresas.

Pronto, terminaré **"Amitié ou Amour?"**. Ya estoy terminando de digitar los dos capítulos restantes. Espero subir uno este fin de semana para darle continuidad a otros fics.

Éste será el orden de actualizaciones hasta terminar la historia: Al finalizar **"Amitié ou Amour?"** proseguiré con **"Desenterrando el Pasado"**; después le sigue **"¿Princesa?"**, al terminar éste seguiré con **"Error, ¿Perdonado?"**.

Eso es todo por ahora. Esas historias están listas para digitar, las demás ni siquiera tengo borradores sobre ellas; me han surgido espontáneamente, por tanto, la digitaba al instante. No se preocupen, las iré creando poco a poco, pues no dejaré mis historias incompletas. ¡No señor!

El próximo capítulo, sin fecha de actualización como había prometido (Gomen nasai!) se titula… **Capítulo 12: "Demostrando mi verdadero yo".**

De esta manera me despido, les deseo un buen fin de semana. Yo, estaré estudiando para dos exposiciones el lunes y otra el martes (Natsumi llora).

¡Que la pasen super bien!


	12. Demostrando mi verdadero yo

**(.*-*.)**

Hi! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Les traigo el capítulo 12. Estaba previsto para la semana pasada, pero estaba en exámenes y con muchos trabajos pendientes. Ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones, de hecho salí hoy, pero en dos semanas ingreso. Espero actualizar pronto y concluir las demás historias pendientes.

Les agradezco de todo corazón por seguir esta historia a pesar de durar tanto para actualizar, en especial a **Katy Hatake**, jejeje amiga mía gracias por comentar, siempre tan pendiente.

Sin más, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**"Demostrando mi verdadero yo****"**

Asumi estaba siendo ahorcada por el sannin mientras veía de manera borrosa a Kabuto extendiendo el kunai con intención de enterrarlo en el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano. Cierra los ojos, más los abre activando el sharingan. Al mismo tiempo, el kunai que sostenía Kabuto voló por encima de la cabeza del peli blanco, debido a que alguien lanzó un kunai desviando la trayectoria del primero.

La sonrisa sádica se borró del rostro de Orochimaru e invocó una gran serpiente que fue a exceso de velocidad hacia Kabuto, quien saltó y aterrizó a su lado. La serpiente se abalanzó contra Koishi, golpeó el suelo haciendo una abertura en éste levantando en el proceso una bocanada de humo. Pues el humo evitó ver con claridad lo que había sucedido con el pequeño.

– **K-Koishi… no…–** las lágrimas desbordaron de los ojos de Asumi, sin contemplaciones.

El sannin sonrió feliz. Pero la sonrisa desvaneció al instante cuando sintió una conocida presencia donde la serpiente había impactado. El humo se iba disipando, dejando entrever a una figura cargando el pequeño cuerpo de Koishi.

– **Vaya, al fin apareces**. – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo burlón.

De pie, ella observó al pequeño entre sus brazos y se acercó a un árbol para acomodar a Koishi contra el tronco de éste. Se quitó el chaleco jounin y con él cubrió al niño. Se pone de pie, más mira de soslayo a la niña siendo estrangulada por él. – **No perdonaré lo que les haz hecho.** – ojos llenos de odio. – **Pagarás por esto… Orochimaru. **– dio media vuelta, más empezó a realizar posiciones de manos.

– **No querrás lastimar a tu hija, ¿Verdad? –** musita Orochimaru, sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella detuvo el jutsu. **– Asumi…–** susurra, sintiéndose incapaz de ayudarla sin llegar a lastimarla.

– **Okā…san…–** logra musitar, sintiendo la respiración ahogada.

– **Maldito.** – aprieta los dientes, fuertemente. – _**Si la batalla se torna difícil, me veré obligada a liberar el sello, pero si me excedo podría… morir. **_– mano derecha en el vientre, recordando la profunda herida en él. – _**La herida no ha cerrado. ¡Maldición! No estoy en condiciones de luchar, sin embargo…**_– manos cerradas fuertemente en puños. – _**No permitiré que sean sus títeres. **_– sacó un kunai, decidida a atacar y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

– **Primero, deberás pasar por encima de mí.** – dice Kabuto, interponiéndose en el camino.

Anko se detuvo sin dejar de mirar al sannin. **– Insolente.** – le dijo a Kabuto, voz enojada.

Kabuto se lanzó corriendo contra Anko con dos kunais, una en cada mano. En un par de pasos acortó la distancia que los separaba de ella. Repentinamente, la herida de Anko impulsó dolor y retrocedió un par de pasos. El ataque iba directo a ella y la hoja filosa de ambas kunais iban a atravesarla, pero en un movimiento rápido un shinobi apareció frente a ella y detuvo el ataque. Kabuto dio un salto en la dirección opuesta en la que se encontraban los dos.

– **Kakashi…–** susurra Anko, apretando la herida en su vientre.

– **Idiota, no debiste escapar así del hospital.** – le regañó mirando al sannin.

– **Perdóname, pero conoces mis motivos.** – la herida de nuevo impulsó, más la sangre se hizo visible a través de la camiseta.

Kakashi notó la herida. **– Lleva a los niños a un lugar seguro cuando sea el momento. Los demás están peleando cerca de aquí, evita acercarte.** – entrecierra los ojos, al verla fruncir el entrecejo debido al dolor pulsante.

– **Eso no será posible.** – dijo Orochimaru, apretando la garganta de Asumi.

El jounin le miró amenazante. No podía permitir que él mantuviera su mano enroscada alrededor del cuello de su hija. Pues la ira se estaba apoderando de él. De pronto, Kurenai apareció en escena. – **Anko...–** corrió hacia la aludida, con la mirada preocupada.

Anko agachó la cabeza, no podía verle a los ojos, no después de haber huido del Hospital sin haberle comentado sus intenciones. – **Kurenai, yo...–** se muerde el labio inferior.

Impulsivamente, Kurenai le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda que la sorprendió. Mirada de reproche. – **¿Cómo se te ocurre salir del hospital en tu estado? **– Anko se mantuvo en silencio. – **¡Nos tenías preocupados! –** exclama, tomándola por los hombros.

Asumi gimió. Orochimaru la apretaba cada vez más del cuello. Invadiendo la furia todo su cuerpo, Anko iba a atacar, sin embargo Kakashi la detuvo y él se lanzó contra Orochimaru. No obstante, Kabuto arremetió contra él evitando que avance.

Anko apartó a la Yuuhi. **– Kurenai, por favor cuida de Koishi.** – le pidió, entristecida.

Al principio no entendía qué estaba pensando hacer su amiga, hasta que la vio correr en dirección del sannin. – **¡Espera!** – ya era tarde, se había marchado. Vio a Koishi dormido, la respiración calmada. Entonces tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Anko apareció detrás del sannin y en un ágil movimiento le dio una fuerte patada en el cuello que ocasionó que soltara a Asumi y a la vez lo mandó lejos. Anko atrapó a su hija antes de caer.

– **Ok****ā****san...–** susurró Asumi mientras las lágrimas deseaban salir. – **Vi cómo te lastimaron...–** cierra sus ojos, aplastando las lágrimas. – **Creí que habías muerto.** – la abrazó llorando. – **Ok****ā****san... intenté proteger a Koishi y...y...–** escondió el rostro en el pecho de Anko.

– **Lo hiciste bien cariño. **– Anko apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella. – **Sólo está inconsciente. Eres muy valiente al enfrentarte a ellos. **– deposita un tierno beso sobre la cabeza de su hija.

– **Qué escena tan conmovedora. –** dijo Orochimaru, caminando hacia ellas.

La kunoichi le lanzó una mirada de odio.

Sonriente por la reacción de Anko, empezó a realizar posiciones de manos, entonces el suelo se volvió fango. Rápidamente Anko saltó hacia atrás con Asumi abrazada a ella.

La pequeña peli lila no se había dado cuenta que Anko llevaba puesta la banda que la identifica como ninja de Konoha, y sus ojos se iluminaron al notarlo. – _**Era cierto.**_ – se dijo a sí misma. – _**Okāsan es jounin.**_ – aspira el olor del cuerpo de su madre. Estar abrazada a ella, le hace sentirse segura a su lado.

Anko bajó a Asumi al suelo. Él aprovechó la oportunidad. – **¡Gran serpientes de las sombras!** – de sus brazos salieron serpientes que se digirían hacia ellas.

Anko raccionó, por tanto e inmediatamente haló a Asumi detrás de ella y comenzó a realizar señas de manos para contraatacar. – **¡Arte ninja, estilo de fuego: Jutsu flama de dragón! **– inhaló gran cantidad de aire y lo expulsó con fuego en forma de espiral quemando al instante todos los reptiles.

Asumi miró la camiseta de su madre ensangrentada. Dicha sangre se hacía cada vez más notable ante los ojos de los demás. – **Sangras...–** susurra más para ella que para Anko.

– **Estoy bien. No te preocupes.** – le regala una cálida sonrisa, lo cual le hizo sonrojar.

De pronto, Asumi empezó a recordó que esa sangre es a causa de la herida que le hicieron el día que fueron secuestrados. La preocupación era evidente en su rostro. – _**Okāsan...–**_ pensó.

Anko la mira con seriedad. – **Asumi, quiero que vayas hacia Kurenai... ¡Ahora!** – exclama, mientras esquiva el ataque de Orochimaru.

Ella asintió y empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Orochimaru lanzó un puñado de shurikens hacia Asumi, quien se detuvo mirando las shurikens que iban hacia ella, en consecuencia cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Al no sentir ninguna arma tocar su piel, los abrió.

Anko estaba delante de ella, cual dedujo que los había desviado a otra dirección. – **Continúa cariño. **– susurra, voz cansina. – **Te protegeré aunque sea lo último que haga.** – Asumi siguió avanzando hasta llegar donde se ubicaba Kurenai. Mirada enfurecida hacia él. – **Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.** – le dijo al sannin. – **Esta vez cruzaste el límite.** – su chakra empezó a salir de su cuerpo. – _**Sello liberado.**_ – el chakra oscuro la rodeó al instante.

Intercambiaron miradas decisivas. Hicieron aparecer sus respectivas réplicas espadas serpientes y arremetieron contra su oponente.

Por otra parte...

Kakashi esquivó fácilmente el ataque de Kabuto colocándose detrás de él para atacar con el kunai en mano, sin embargo Kabuto se dio cuelta en el momento justo deteniendo el ataque y produciendo su peculiar ruido metálico debido al choque de ambas armas.

Velozmente, Kabuto dio un salto en la dirección opuesta que estaba Kakashi y arremetió de nuevo contra él. Las kunais se encontraron de nuevo y pasaron a continuos distanciamientos y nuevos choques a gran rapidez.

Cambiaron de estrategia. Kakashi lanzó un puñado de shurikens golpeándolo, no obstante él se transformó en un tronco. – **Sustitución.** – dijo para sí mismo, Kakashi.

Esta vez, Kabuto lo atacó. Pero Kakashi giró en 180 grados quedando frente a él, detuvo su ataque y con un leve movimiento hizo que Kabuto soltara el kunai y lo lanzó lejos de su alcance. Aterrizaron en direcciones distintas. Nuevamente se afrontaron.

* * *

><p>Anko y Orochimaru se distanciaron. Él se encaró contra ella, sin embargo Anko lo esquivó, pero él llegó a ocasionarle una cortada en el hombro izquierdo. – <strong>¡Gran serpientes de las sombras!<strong> – ahora ella las invocó agarrando el brazo del sanin y, en un impulso lo haló hacia ella, en el momento balanceó el brazo para atrás y le regaló un puñetazo en la cara. El golpe fue preciso y fuerte que lo empujó hasta el árbol amortiguar el golpe, cortesía de Anko.

Poco a poco, se acercó a él. No obstante, se deshizo antes sus propios ojos. – _**Clon de fango. **_– sintió una presencia a su espalda, giró rápido justo a tiempo para detener la espada.

– **Te queda poco tiempo. –** dijo él, forcejeando contra ella.

– **No me importa.** – respondió ella, segura de sí misma y preocupada al mismo tiempo. – **Hace tiempo dejé de tener miedo a la muerte.** – entrecierra sus ojos, sintiendo el pulsante dolor de la herida.

– **No lo creo así.** – continuó él, sonriendo con malicia. – **¿Sabes? Tu hija será mi siguiente propecto. **– intensifica la presión de las espadas con la intención de hacerle retroceder.

Anko perdía impulso. – **No si puedo evitarlo.** – forzó aún más rompiendo el enlace.

Se distanciaron.

Anko empezó a posicionar sus manos. Sin prevenirlo, Orochimaru se materializó frente a ella y de un fuerte rodillazo justo en la herida le hizo caer al suelo expulsando sangre.

– **¡Ok****ā****san! – **gritó Asumi con dolor.

La respiración de Anko se dificultó. El aire escapó dejándola sin respirar, no podía moverse debido al intenso dolor pulsante. A continuación, él se arrodilló frente a ella y levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara. Sonrió. – **¿Te dolió?** – suspira desganado.

– **Bas... tar... do...–** ella logra musitar.

La agarró del cuello, enroscando sus dedos con precisión, más la tumbó por completo hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Ella agarró la mano de él intentando apartarla de su cuello, pero él apretaba aún más, logrando dificultarle la respiración.

La marca le otorgó poder, entonces un fuerte rodillazo le ofreció en el estómago y él retrocedió. Anko se puso de pie lentamente con dificultad. Cuando lo ve acercarse a ella, lanzó al sannin agujas metalizadas que esquivó sin problemas.

Cruzaron miradas. Ella estaba atemorizada y él sonreía maliciosamente. Más, el viento solpló bruscamente, moviendo sus respectivos cabellos. Llamaron con dos dedos sus espadas. A pesar de estar asustada, debía proteger a sus hijos, no permitiría que él le hiciera más daño de lo que por sí ya les ha hecho.

Apretaron la guarnición de las espadas. Contraatacaron. Cada choque aumentaba su velocidad entretanto en cada choque el sonido metálico se producía. Rápidamente, ella saltó hacia atrás y arremetió de nuevo contra él produciendo consecutivos distanciamientos a pesar de la gravedad de su cuerpo. Agachándose lanzó una estocada que Orochimaru esquivó, pero en el proceso unas cuantas hebras de su cabello negro fueron cotradas.

Él contraatacó impactando ambas armas. Instantáneamente, ella se trasladó una pierna hacia atrás y de inmediato pateó la espada de las manos de Orochimaru lanzándola lejos de su alcance, luego colocó el filo de su espada en la garganta de él.

– **Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente...–** pisó presionando el suelo y éste empezó a agrietarse. Una serpiente salió de abajo e inmediatamente la golpeó hasta aprensarla contra un árbol.

Una gota de sangre escapó de sus labios y se deslizó por su barbilla. _**– Mi chakra disminuye. Ya no puedo continuar a este ritmo. –**_ pensó. No podía moverse, aunque todavía sostenía la espada.

– **Ok****ā****san.** – llamó Asumi queriendo ir en su ayuda. Kurenai la sostenía del brazo, evitando que se acerque y resulte lastimada.

– **Es tiempo de poner esta batalla a otro nivel.** – dijo Anko. Dicho esto, otra serpiente salió debajo y se envolvió con la que atrapaba a Anko, luego ambas desaparecieron.

Orochimaru dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa e invocó una bocanada de humo.

– _**Maldición...–**_ susurró ella. Pasó el dedo índice por sus labios, limpiando la sangre que utilizaría para hacer un jutsu de invocación. Rozó el dedo en su brazo y una bocanda de humo se expandió.

Los dos iban subiendo a nivel. Cuando el humo disipó, dos enormes serpientes se lograron visualizar. Anko entrecerró los ojos, estaba dispuesta a demostrar cuan valiente es para enfrentarlo y proteger a su familia contra quién sea, inclusive de él mismo. No dejaría escapar la oportunidad de verlo caer y haría hasta lo imposible para verlo retroceder, al menos una vez.

Dos serpientes... Sensei y estudiante. La pelea se tornará más intensa: Anko contra Orochiamru.

* * *

><p>(.*-*.)<p>

Lo sé. Es corto, pero nada más falta poco para terminarlo. El siguiente capítulo 13 titulado: **¿****Final?**

Espero les haya agradado, pues el siguiente trataré de hacerlo mejor. El último está listo. Procuraré actualizar en el transcurso de la semana, no dejaré de perder más tiempo.

Cuídense mucho y si merezco reviews... adelante. Sólo les pido me disculpen si aparece alguna falta ortográfica, pues lo acabo de escribir y no revisé los errores.

**Matta ne!**


	13. ¿Final?

**(.*-*.)**

¡Buenas a todos! ¿Cómo están? Lamento actualizar tarde éste fic, es corto, pero el siguiente y último será mucho más largo. Espero no decepcionarlos, pues no tuve creatividad en la batalla en esta ocasión. Gomen nasai!

Saludos y agradecimientos especiales a: **Pochi-san** y **Katy Hatake** que son las que siempre comentan mis historias, me apoyan y me dan ánimos. Gracias chicas por estar ahí.

También agradezco a los demás por comentar y leer mis locas creaciones; además aquellos que leen, pero no comentan, gracias. Thank you everybody!

Ahora sí, les dejo leer tranquilos…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

**"****¿Final?****"**

Los ojos de Asumi se sorprendieron y maravillaron al ver hasta donde ha podido llegar su madre en una pelea. Nunca le cruzó por la cabeza que ella podría ser Ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja, pero ahora entiende porqué lo ocultó en todo éste tiempo. Siempre ha intentado protegerlos del peligro, dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a su familia.

Por un lado, Asumi está feliz de verla en acción, por otro lado se decepciona a sí misma por no tomarla enserio, pensando que no sabía nada de armas, ni de jutsus, que sólo era una civil sin ningún talento Ninja. Ahora ve que estaba completamente equivocada, sin mencionar ese día cuando le gritó debido a una situación fuera de sí…

– **Flash Back –**

_El día que Asumi entró a la academia, le pidió a Kakashi ayuda en los lanzamientos de shurikens, pero él se negó informando que tenía asuntos pendientes. Llegada la noche, la pequeña Asumi insistía para que Kakashi le ayudara a entrenar y como volvió a negarse, ella hizo un refunfuño. _

– _**¡Otōsan!**__ – exclamó, enojada. _

– _**Lo lamento Asumi. Esta reunión es importante. –**__ responde Kakashi, caminando hacia la puerta. _

– _**¿Más importante que yo?**__ – interrogó sin pensar en las consecuencias que traerían dichas palabras. _

_Pues esas palabras pronunciadas por su propia hija le dolieron en lo más profundo del corazón. Las palabras no salieron de sus labios por más que quería decirle que no era más importante que sus hijos y esposa, pero son compromisos a cumplir. Entonces abrió la puerta para marcharse, sin embargo ella le detuvo tomando su mano. _

– _**Por favor.**__ – suplicó, voz entrecortada. _

_Kakashi suspiró. – __**Escucha, quizás mañana.**__ – deslizó su mano con cuidado. _

– _**¡No! ¡Quiero entrenar hoy!**__ – gritó, alborotada. _

_De nuevo, vuelve a suspirar. – __**Bien.**__ – Ella sonrió feliz. – __**Entonces tu madre te ayudará con los lanzamientos.**__ – la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. _

– _**¡Ella no sabe qué es ser un Ninja, menos lanzar un kunai!**__ – gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. _

– _**Asumi, no juzgues antes de conocer.**__ – responde, respirando profundo. _

_Asumi gruñó. Se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Anko, mirándola con un deje de tristeza. Asumi corrió cruzando por el lado de su madre rozándole el hombro y subió las escaleras directo a su recámara. _

_Kakashi miró a Anko. – __**No sabe lo que dice.**__ – escucharon la puerta cerrar de un portazo. Él vuelve a suspirar. __**– Habla con ella.**__ – dijo, deposita un beso sobre la frente de ella y marchó de casa._

_En la recámara de Asumi..._

_Ella abraza la almohada, hundiendo el rostro en ella. Oye que tocan a su puerta. – __**¡Vete!**__ – gritó. _

– _**Quiero hablar contigo.**__ – dijo Anko desde el pasillo, esperando que su hija le invitara a pasar._

– _**¡Yo no! –**__ voz entrecortada. _

_Suspira, Anko arribó a la recámara y tomó asiento sobre la cama. La mira con tristeza en su mirar, luego roza delicadamente el pelo de Asumi. – __**Tu padre debe cumplir con sus obligaciones. **__– susurra, apacible. _

– _**Él no me valora.**__ – murmura, entristecida. _

– _**Claro que sí. Está pendiente de ti y de tu hermano. No puedes pedirle más.**__ – dijo Anko y agregó, mientras acomoda la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hija. __**– Intenta ser un buen padre… Comprende. La vida de un Ninja no es sencilla, menos si tienes a una familia que proteger. **_

– _**Se la pasa en misiones.**__ – sisea Asumi, tono de reproche. _

– _**No seas inconforme, él ha entrenado contigo y pasa menos tiempo con tu hermano.**__ – le hace entrever que no es la única que necesita de su padre. Al no obtener respuesta, espira. – __**Si quieres puedo ayudarte con los lanzamientos. **_

– _**¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame sola! **__– gritó más enojada que antes. _

– _**Yo sólo deseo poder ayudarte. –**__ aparta la cabeza. _

– _**¡No! ¡No entiendes y no sabes nada de armas!**__ – agarró la sábana y se arropó de pie a cabeza. _

_Sorprendida y triste, se puso en pie. – __**Quizás tengas razón, no sé nada de armas.**__ – Después se marchó de la recámara, cerrando la puerta a su paso. _

– **Flash Back –**

Asumi se siente fatal al gritarle de esa manera sin entender que ella sufría con esas palabras. No tanto por las palabras, sino por la manera y gestos como se lo decía. – _**He admirado a mi padre por ser quien es, olvidándome de mi propia madre.**_ – dijo para sí misma. – _**Ahora comprendo cuando otōsan me decía "No juzgues antes de conocer". Okāsan, perdóname y por favor… no pierdas.**_

Subida en el lomo de aquella serpiente antes invocada, Anko cae de rodillas respirando forzosamente. – **Ama, son persistentes.** – dijo el reptil de nombre Saki.

– **Lo sé.** – apoya ambas manos sobre la cabeza de la serpiente. Empezó a toser, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Toma una bocanada de aire y recupera la compostura.

Preocupada, Kurenai mira con detenimiento que la mancha de sangre en el vientre de Anko acrecienta al igual que la del pecho. – _**Su chakra está al límite. No entiendo de dónde obtiene tanto poder, aún así debe dejar de pelear, de lo contrario el cuerpo no resistirá otro ataque directo.**_ – dijo para sí misma.

Rápidamente la serpiente del sannin rodeó el cuerpo de Saki, luego le clavó sus colmillos. Saki se retuerce, intentando ser soltada por el enemigo lo cual no lograba. El veneno que le suministraba el reptil la inmovilizaba.

– **¿Qué sucede?** – interroga Anko, sujetándose fuerte evitando caer desde esa altura.

De repente, Orochimaru apareció frente a ella y lanzó una estocada que Anko logró esquivar con dificultad. Saki se alejó de su oponente, llevándose a la kunoichi en su lomo y después cayó desplomaba al suelo. Una sonrisa malévola surca los labios del sannin y de inmediato alargó su cuello hacia Anko a una velocidad considerable y se enrolló al cuerpo de la kunoichi comprimiéndola. Ella agarró la parte que apretaba su cuello y cerró los ojos intentando recobrar el aliento, pero no resultaba.

Kakashi echó un vistazo hacia el lugar donde Anko peleaba. Era evidente que ella estaba siendo torturada, entonces decidió ir en su ayuda, sin embargo Kabuto se interpuso en su camino.

– **No hemos terminado.** – dijo el secuaz del sannin, sonriendo.

El sannin comprimía más y más. Ella poco a poco iba soltando el agarre, entonces él la lanzó lejos. Al ella caer al suelo, éste se agrietó debido al golpe y su cuerpo se raspó al rodar. La kunoichi entreabre sus ojos, lentamente empezó a ponerse en pie mientras tiembla y tambalea. Cuando al fin se levantó, gotas de sangre empiezan a deslizar por su mentón cayendo al suelo y comenzó a toser respirando agitadamente.

Se limpia la sangre. Más tarde, Orochimaru empieza a realizar señas de manos. Anko llama a su espada con los dedos. Él emprendió camino hacia ella para atacarla. Por su parte, ella aprieta la guarnición de la espada esperando el impacto. Impactaron. Kakashi, Kabuto y Kurenai observaron sorprendidos. El sannin sonrió, pues le había atravesado el vientre.

El reptil del sannin se dejó caer rodeándolos y se deshizo dejando en su lugar escamas. Anko retrocedió posando su mano a su costado izquierdo del abdomen, donde él atravesó con su espada de viento. Una barrera se iba formando entorno a ellos, entretanto Asumi forcejeaba contra Kurenai y logró soltarse, más corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su madre.

– **¡Asumi, no! ¡Regresa!** – vocifera Kurenai, nerviosa e inquieta.

El sannin extrajo de su vestimenta cuatro papeles bomba, cuales lanzó hacia las escamas. Luego mueve la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrándole a su hija dentro de la barrera.

– **Okāsan…–** susurra Asumi, inquieta. Avanza un par de pasos.

Los papeles bomba empiezan a consumirse. **– ¡Quédate donde estás!** – le ordenó sin siquiera mirarla. **– Bastardo.** – murmuró entre dientes, sin dejar de mirar con rencor a su antiguo maestro.

– **Anko... Nuestra pelea hubiera sido interesante, pero tengo otros planes ahora. **– una sonrisa socarrona atraviesa sus labios. **– Pequeña Asumi, lamento tener que eliminarte de esta manera. Hubieras sido un gran prospecto para mis planes. – **suspira desganado. – **Encontraré a alguien más. –** observando de soslayo a lo lejos al pequeño Koishi. Antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo, chasqueó los dedos. El papel estalló. Una gran bocanada de humo rodeó toda la barrera.

Kabuto desapareció en el aire. Kakashi tenía su ojo visible en shock a causa del momento vivido y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas. A continuación, se dejó caer de rodillas, la energía habían abandonado sus piernas. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su labio inferior tiembla, más su máscara lo ocultaba.

* * *

><p><em>Dentro de la barrera, la escena estaba totalmente iluminada por una luz blanca. Anko abrazaba a la pequeña Asumi mientras flotaban verticalmente en el aire. La niña se encontraba ruborizada al estar así junto a su madre, experimentando una sensación de total seguridad. <em>

– _**Cariño, no he olvidado que hoy es tu cumpleaños.**__ – susurra Anko, intensificando el abrazo. Sorprendida, Asumi sonríe feliz. – __**Pide un deseo y lo haré realidad. **_

– _**¿Cualquier deseo?**__ – interroga sonriente. Anko asiente. – __**Mm… Deseo…–**__ aprieta sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la cintura de su madre. – __**Deseo que nunca… nunca me dejes sola y que… y que siempre me abraces como ahora.**__ – cierra los ojos, dibujando una tierna sonrisa en los labios. – __**Te quiero okāsan. **_

– _**Eres mi tesoro.**__ – responde Anko y también cierra los ojos. – __**Prometo cumplir siempre tus deseos…**_

* * *

><p>Kotetsu, Izumo y Gai aparecieron alrededor de Kakashi. – <strong>Llegamos tarde.<strong> – se dijo Gai, melancólico.

Kakashi no sentía la presencia de Anko, menos la de su hija. Estaba destrozado, incapaz de respirar. Desvió los ojos hacia Kurenai, quien sostenía a Koishi en brazos y a la vez se mordía el labio inferior que temblaba, mientras observaba entristecida y dolida al niño en sus brazos. Lágrimas desbordan de los ojos de la Yuuhi.

– **Anko… Asumi… ¿Por qué?** – susurra Kakashi, entristecido.

Kurenai observa a Kakashi arrodillado y siendo animado por Gai. Baja la mirada. – _**Arriesgó todo por sus hijos sin importarle nada, a pesar de sus graves heridas continuó peleando hasta el final. – **_mira al pequeño Koishi. – _**El amor de una madre es sumamente grande, lo comprendo bien. Somos capaces de morir por nuestros hijos y ese amor es correspondido por ellos.**_– recuerda a su hijo Hiroshi. – _**Asumi adoraba a su madre, tanto que no pensó en ayudarla, sólo actuó para salvarla. Acaso… ¿Éste era su destino?**_ – una lágrima desliza por su ojo derecho. – _**No, éste no puede ser el final.**_

* * *

><p>En caso de aparecer alguna falta ortográfica o palabra mal escrita, mis disculpas. Espero les haya agradado. Nos seguimos leyendo más adelante.<p>

Cuídense!


	14. Principio

**(.*-*.)**

¡Buenas a todos! Espero que la estén pasando bien. Acabo de concluir mis parciales, pero tengo documentos acumulados en mi trabajo, así que hoy decidí digitar el capítulo final de este fic que tardé bastante en actualizar.

Es bastante corto y, espero no decepcionarles. De todos modos, no se pierdan la secuela de "Desenterrando el Pasado", cual abarcará toda clase de sentimientos, cuyos protagonistas serán Asumi y Koishi. El tiempo transcurrirá y las situaciones cambiarán y las decisiones los harán ser más fuertes.

Sin más preámbulo…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**"****Principio****"**

By Natsumi Anko!

_Anko abrazaba a la pequeña Asumi mientras flotaban verticalmente en el aire y una luz brillaba alrededor de ambos cuerpos. La niña se encontraba ruborizada al estar así junto a su madre, experimentando una sensación de total seguridad._

– **_Cariño, no he olvidado que hoy es tu cumpleaños. _**_– susurra Anko, intensificando el abrazo. Sorprendida, Asumi sonríe feliz. – _**_Pide un deseo y lo haré realidad._**

– **_¿Cualquier deseo? _**_– interroga sonriente. Anko asiente. – _**_Mm… Deseo…–_**_aprieta sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la cintura de su madre. – _**_Deseo que nunca… nunca me dejes sola y que… y que siempre me abraces como ahora. _**_– cierra los ojos, dibujando una tierna sonrisa en los labios. – _**_Te quiero okāsan._**

– **_Eres mi tesoro. _**_– responde Anko y también cierra los ojos. – _**_Prometo cumplir siempre tus deseos…_**

**– ****¡Quédate donde estás!** – le ordenó Anko sin siquiera mirarla. Asumi abre sus ojos, despertando del jutsu ilusorio del cual fue presa al momento de pisar las escamas de la serpiente. Los papeles bomba empiezan a consumirse. **– Bastardo.** – murmuró entre dientes, sin dejar de mirar con rencor a su antiguo maestro.

– **Anko... Nuestra pelea hubiera sido interesante, pero tengo otros planes ahora.**– una sonrisa socarrona atraviesa sus labios. **– Pequeña Asumi, lamento tener que eliminarte de esta manera. Hubieras sido un gran prospecto para mis planes. –**suspira desganado. – **Encontraré a alguien más. –** observando de soslayo a lo lejos al pequeño Koishi. Antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo, chasqueó los dedos.

El primer papel estalló. Anko corrió hacia Asumi y la abrazó fuerte e inesperadamente la apegó contra su pecho y empezó a realizar sellos de manos. _**– **_**Maldición, no me queda suficiente chakra.** – murmura. Entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarse que cayó en una trampa, pues donde Asumi estaba parada había un papel bomba y ahora ambas están paradas sobre él.

Asumi siente los brazos de su madre apretarla más fuerte y casi la estaba asfixiando, mientras un extraño chakra rodea el cuerpo de Anko y que la quemaba. Un chakra oscuro, entretanto las marcas cubren su cuerpo.**– Último intento. Perdóname, Kakashi.**** –** le escuchó susurrar. Sintió que Anko saltó halándola con ella y una sombra las cubrió.**– Vas a estar bien. ****– **Anko le susurró al oído.

Enseguida los demás papeles bomba estallaron y una gran bocanada de humo rodeó toda la barrera.

Por su parte, Kakashi se pone en pie y camina hacia Kurenai, quien carga entre brazos a su pequeño hijo Koishi. Cuando el humo empezaba a disiparse, una sombra se movía entre el humo. Kurenai percibió dicha sombra que reflejaba la polvareda y por inercia, Kakashi también miró. Los presentes podían percibir un chakra inusual, creyeron que quizás se trataba de Orochimaru. Esperan que la figura se acercara más y el chakra definitivamente no era de él.

Un repentino viento sopló en el lugar, desvaneciendo aún más la dichosa polvadera. Kakashi abre su ojo visible asombrado y decidió dirigirse hacia esa presencia. El portador de ese sombrío chakra se hizo visible ante los ojos de todos. El chakra oscuro rodeaba su cuerpo a gran velocidad. La cabeza la mantenía agachada y los mechones hacia delante, cubriendo sus ojos mientras las marcas cubrían todo su cuerpo. Sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño cuerpo.

– **Un poco…–** susurró ella. – **Más…– **detiene sus pasos y el chakra desvaneció. Iba a dar otro paso, pero las fuerzas desaparecieron de su cuerpo y ya no podía más, no podía moverse, pues sentía el cuerpo dormido y a la vez pesado. – **¡Anko! **– escuchó a Kakashi llamarla mientras se acercaba. Parpadea con pesar, en cada parpadeo podía ver a su esposo cada vez más y más cerca hasta que lo vio frente a ella arrebatándole de los brazos a su hija. Anko sintió que el peso se aligeró cuando Kakashi cargó a Asumi.

Izumo se aproximó y Kakashi le entregó a su hija a él. Entonces posa ambas manos en los hombros de Anko. La obliga a levantar la mirada y mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban pálidos, el cuerpo totalmente lastimado y las heridas de su vientre y pecho abiertas y sangrando. Además, la frente estaba sangrando, cubriendo de sangre su bello rostro. Una leve sonrisa de felicidad atraviesa los labios de ella, entretanto las marcas van desapareciendo. – **Anko, tú…–** ella perdió el sentido y cayó desmayada en sus fuertes brazos.

Entreabre sus ojos, ve a Kakashi preocupado llamándola una y otra y otra vez hasta no escucharlo ni verlo más. Abre sus ojos. Entonces visualizó una luz proyectar directamente sus ojos, cegándola y apenas percibió la figura de una mujer que, por el pelo rubio distinguió que se trataba de la Hokage. Entonces no supo más de ella hasta oír los murmullos de varias personas. Eso significaba que estaba viva. Pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y ahora necesitaba descansar y quedarse así, dormida.

El cálido sol toca su rostro. Abre los ojos poco a poco, ya no sentía tanto dolor como antes. Mueve los ojos hacia cada rincón de la habitación, descubriendo que se ubica en el hospital. De pronto, los recuerdos de aquella batalla y la explosión de los papeles bomba… Asumi… peligro… chakra agotado… cuerpo herido y cansado… peligro… su pequeño Koishi en peligro… sangre… Asumi en sus brazos inconsciente… Todo le daba vuelta, entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza impulsó bruscamente. Se lleva una mano a la frente.

Tocan la puerta. Ésta se abre. – **Despertaste. **– susurra una voz conocida.

Anko aparta la mano de su frente, lo mira. – **Kakashi…**– él la interrumpe.

– **Ellos están bien.** – responde la inquietud de ella, mientras toma asiento a su lado.

– **¿Dónde están Asumi, Koishi?** – interroga, nerviosa. Procura tomar asiento, pero el dolor arropó su cuerpo. – **Maldición.** – se queja. – **Siento como si fuera a desfallecer.** – un leve gemido escapa de sus labios.

– **Es normal que te sientas así. **– dijo Kakashi, se inclina y rozó con un beso la frente de ella. – **No me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma, porque sin ti…**

Anko posa un dedo en los labios de Kakashi. – **Si un día faltara, tu deber sería cuidar de nuestros hijos. Algún día podría suceder que yo desaparezca de este mundo.** – susurra.

Niega la cabeza. – **No lo digas ni de broma.** – acerca su rostro al de ella. – **Aún nos queda muchos años por vivir juntos. –** apoya su frente contra la de ella. Sonríen.

– **Okāsan…–** musitó Asumi.

Ambos movieron la cabeza hacia un lado, lugar proveniente de la dulce y adormilada voz. Asumi dormía de costado en la otra cama abrazando un peluche de felpa color blanco. Vendas cubren su frente y sus pequeñas manos mientras susurraba una y otra vez:_Okāsan_. Koishi también se encuentra acostado de lado en la misma cama con Asumi, abrazando la nueva versión de Otto.

Ambos jounin rieron y sin más se besaron. Kakashi deslizó lentamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Anko degustando e intentando buscar la lengua de ella para bailar una danza entre ellas, olvidándose de sus hijos presentes en la habitación.

– **¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué tienen que hacer eso?** – interroga una vocecita.

Rompieron el beso y miraron a la pequeña proveniente de esas peculiares palabras. Asumi ya estaba sentada en la cama sonriendo alegremente, además abrazando el oso de peluche.

– **Okāsan… Otōsan…– **murmura ruborizada.

– **¿Sí?** – preguntan al unísono.

– **Los admiro mucho.** – se estruja los ojos. – **Quiero ser como ustedes. –** se dejó caer de costado, mirando en dirección a sus padres. – **Me siento feliz y orgullosa de ser su hija.** – cerró sus ojos negros.

Kakashi se levantó de la cama y se aproximó hacia Asumi y la acomodó mejor para que no se cayera de la cama, más la cubre con la sábana. Anko sonríe, después su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana para contemplar el cielo azul.

Días después…

Asumi sonreía mientras lleva puesta la banda Ninja. Camina en retroceso halando dos manos adultas, una femenina y la otra masculina y enguantada. Suelta las manos y gira sobre sus talones y ahí estaba, había llegado a la academia justo a tiempo.

Los padres dejaban a sus hijos y ellos entraban a la academia lentamente, otros corriendo. No obstante, Kimi y Árika se percataron de la presencia de su amiga Asumi, entonces sus rostros iluminaron y sonrisas atraviesan sus labios.

– **¡Asumi, regresó!** – exclama Kimi Shiranui, feliz de volver a verla.

– **Sí, y se ve realmente feliz.** – agrega Árika Yamashiro, luego su mirada se posó en Kakashi. Corazoncitos palpitantes salen de sus verdes ojos. – **Él es tan guapo.** – suspira, ilusionada.

– **¿De quién hablas?** – interroga Kimi, parpadea sin comprender.

– **El padre de Asumi.** – contesta entre suspiros.

Kimi entrecierra sus ojos mirándola incrédula. – **Es mucho mayor que tú, así que ni lo pienses.** – Árika le mira con reproche. – **¿Estás consciente de que puede ser tu propio padre? **

– **Pero no lo es.** – hace un gracioso puchero. Sus ojos vuelven a posarse sobre Kakashi. **– Míralo, esa máscara lo vuelve misterioso y atractivo. Definitivamente, es mi tipo.** – suspira enamorada. – **Por cierto… ¿Quién es ella? **– observando a Anko, quien vestía short abarajando, jersey azul oscuro y sandalias ninjas.

– **Se parece a Asumi.** – murmura Chad Yamaki, apareciendo detrás de ambas.

Alguien aclara la garganta. – **Corrección, Asumi se parece a ella.** – ellos miraron detrás. – **Es su madre. **– atinó Ishida Ukitake.

Puchero. – **Es hermosa.** – dijo Árika con poco ánimo.

Asumi ríe, se dio vuelta y saludó a sus amigos, sacudiendo la mano en el aire. – **Cariño, necesito la banda.** – dice Anko, sonriendo. Asumi pone mala cara y se la quitó. Anko la toma e inmediatamente la colocó en su frente. – **Apresúrate o llegarás tarde. **

– **¿Almorzaremos juntos?** – pregunta Asumi, un poco tímida.

– **Por supuesto.** – responde Anko, acariciando el cabello de su hija.

– **¿Eh? ¿Ella es Ninja? –** pregunta Árika, sorprendida.

– **Ves que lo es. **– responde Kimi, con obviedad.

Árika infla las mejillas, evidenciando enojo. – **Sabelotodo. –** susurra.

Kimi le dirigió una mirada aterradora, más la ignoró y extendió su mano y la sacudió en el aire. – **¡Asumi, llegarás retrasada!** – vociferó.

– **¡Sí, ya voy!** – respondió la Hatake, caminando hacia ellos. Pero se detuvo y en un movimiento repentino, corrió hacia sus padres y los abrazó. – **Los quiero.** – se apartó y se marchó corriendo hasta llegar con sus amigos.

– **Asumi, etto…–** susurra Ishida, sonrojado. Le extiende una rosa roja. – **Esto es para ti. Es una forma de darte la bienvenida.** – dijo, sonriente.

Ella iba a tomarla, pero rápidamente Hiroshi Sarutobi le extendió una rosa también roja. **– Asumi, recibe esta rosa como una manera de expresar mi alegría al verte.** – sisea, mirando de soslayo al Ukitake.

Asumi ríe nerviosa. – **Gracias, chicos.** – las tomó al mismo tiempo.

– **Al parecer, nuestra hija tiene admiradores.** – murmura Anko, riendo.

A Kakashi no le agradó nada el comentario de su esposa. – **No me parece bien que ella…**– empieza a decir, pero es interrumpido.

– **¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas celoso.** – ella posa una mano en la cadera.

– **¿Celoso yo? ¡Já!** – pregunta irónicamente. – **No estoy celoso.** – Anko ríe de nuevo mientras atraía al pequeño Koishi hacia ella.

Por otra parte…

– **¡Aléjate, Hiroshi!** – gruñe Ishida.

– **¡Aléjate tú de Asumi!** – gruñe Hiroshi.

– **¡Chicos, basta!** – exclama Asumi. – **Se comportan como niños inmaduros. – **resopla.

– **Bien, entonces arreglemos esto como niños maduros.** – propone Ishida, sonriendo satisfecho.

– **Estoy de acuerdo**. – acepta Hiroshi.

Ambos chicos se miraron directamente a los ojos, después sonrieron. Al unísono, besaron las mejillas de Asumi en sus respectivos lados, Ishida lado derecho y Hiroshi lado izquierdo. A continuación, salieron corriendo. Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Asumi. El rubor intenso se hizo visible, entonces posa ambas manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Kakashi los apuntó con el dedo tembloroso en estado de shock momentáneo, traumático al mirar esta inexplicable visión de comportamientos que, según él, intolerantes para esa edad, menos si su hija es la víctima de semejante accionar. – **¿Viste eso?** – le pregunta a Anko. – **E-Ellos la besaron…**

Anko le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. – **Nuestra pequeña está creciendo.** – lo único que atinó a decir.

– **P-Pero…– **intenta replicar en vano.

– **Es normal que los niños se les acerquen, mejor acostúmbrate. **– empieza a caminar.

– **Me niego. Ella aún es muy joven.** – sentenció severamente.

Anko sonríe divertida. **– Vamos, tenemos una misión.** – le recuerda.

Suspira desganado. – **Sí, my lady.** – responde, sonriendo.

Una triste sonrisa surca los labios de la jounin. – _**Cierto, ellos están creciendo. Varias veces sentí que no podía protegerlos, quizás me sentía temerosa de volver a pelear. Tal vez pensaba demasiado.**_ – mira a Kakashi tomar la mano de Koishi. – _**El pasado me volvió a recordar quién soy y el porqué decidí convertirme en Ninja de la Hoja. –**_ agarra la mano libre de Koishi. – **No volveré a dudar. **

– **¿Eh? **– Kakashi arquea una ceja, sin comprender qué quiso decir con: "No volverá a dudar". Koishi se soltó de las manos de sus padres y se alejó corriendo siguiendo a un pequeño conejo blanco escondido entre los arbustos. **– Koishi, no te alejes. **– musita, caminando hacia él.

El pequeño Hatake se acercó lentamente a los arbustos. Sus lindos ojos negros se posaron sobre el conejito. Se aproxima aún más tratando de no asustarlo. – **Ven, amiguito.** – susurra. El conejito se dejó agarrar y él lo cargó entre sus brazos. Sale de los arbustos, ve a sus padres llamarle. – **¡Okāsama! ¡Otōsama!** – ellos le miraron de reojo para luego concentrarse en leer el pergamino que indica hacia donde será su misión.

Kakashi se da cuenta de un nuevo acontecimiento, parpadea. – **¿Viste lo mismo que yo?** – frunce el entrecejo.

– **¿Te refieres a que Koishi posee el…?** – no terminó de preguntar cuando ambos se miraron incrédulos, parpadean, entonces contemplaron al pequeño con detenimiento. Él cargaba el conejito, mientras sonreía felizmente, pero además de parecer un niño normal de tres años y medio de edad, tenía los ojos cambiados de color.

Ellos parpadean un par de veces consecutivas. – **¿Sharingan?** – dijeron al unísono. – **No puede ser.** – niegan la cabeza en sincronía. Ríen nerviosos hasta que al final la risa no es graciosa para nadie. Dejan de sonreír, tragan saliva. Voltean la mirada hacia su pequeño hijo, quien inclina la cabeza sin entender qué sucede. Sus ojos seguían negros. Suspiran aliviados. – _**Estamos imaginando cosas.**_ – musitan para sí mismos.

Kakashi carga en brazos al pequeño Koishi mientras Anko tomaba al conejito. Se alejan de la academia, lugar donde dejaron a su hija mayor. Más no se dieron cuenta que Koishi miraba aquel lugar, apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su padre. Parpadea lentamente. Entonces entrecierra sus ojos negros, cuales activaron el sharingan a su corta edad.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de continuer cette histoire!<strong>

**Nous continuons à lire dans une autre histoire!**

**Au revoir!**

_(¡Gracias por continuar esta historia!_

_¡Continuaremos leyéndonos en otra historia!_

_¡Nos vemos!)_


End file.
